ODST Shippuden First Strike
by NightWolf89
Summary: Continuation of ODST Shippuden this is how Naruto and the rest of the squad get back to earth from the halo incident
1. Change Of Plans

ODST Shippuden 1.5

A/N: alright this is a continuation of ODST Shippuden it will cover halo first strike, and how they get back to earth if you haven't read the first one you most likely won't understand this one so go back to the ODST shippuden I know it was a bit long but only way to understand this one.

REVIEW: alright the genin nine are a newly formed squad of helljumpers naruto has done a few campaigns against the covenant as part of the decimated 9th marines fox company when he was one of only a few who had made it out alive but had a little angel on his shoulder after that or demon which ever you prefer. After that he joined the helljumpers and meet up with the new squad then meet the chief who had a top secret high priority mission for them, but was sent off track by an attack on Reach where their ship fled after receiving a package from Noble team, which gave Naruto's angel/demon a kick start. Once he had found out about his inner demon Naruto's ship came across an artificial ring world that held a horror that hadn't seen the light of day for millennia. After fight his inner demon and the horror of the flood him and the chief escaped halo before the Autumns engines blew destroying the ring now they are drifting in space trying to figure out what to do next.

**CHAPTER 1 CHANGE OF PLANS**

The long sword floated in space among the rubble of the destroyed halo ring. Two figures sit and rest in the pilot and copilots seats. One bald giant in huge green armor sits back in the pilots chair with his head down sleeping, and a blond wearing black boots cargo pants and a black under armor shirt with its sleeves ripped off revealing a tattoo of a demonic fox on his arm, and his feet kicked up on the dash with his head down sleeping.

Just then a blue holographic woman appeared on the dash of the long swords control panel saying _"chief wake up, I have picked something up on the sensors." _At this the giant rose his head and looked at the holographic room then his surroundings remembering what had happened and where he was.

"What have you got cortana?" the giant asked.

_"It looks like some cryo pods that were jettisoned before the Autumn went down."_ She told him

"Alright give me the coordinates." The chief told her as he put his helmet back on and sat up to the controls of the fighter, as they appeared on his HUD.

"_looks like we will have to wake him up."_ She said gesturing toward the blond. The chief just looked over at the blond and leaned over to wake him up when a second orange hologram of a nine tailed fox appeared on a data pad that was sitting on the counsel.

_"wait I got this one."_ The fox said to them and then he looked over at the blond and said "_wake up jackass."_ Then the blonds head whipped to the side and he flew out of the chair.

"the fuck hit!..." the blond yelled as he scrambled off the floor to his feet pulling out his pistol and getting in a stance prepared for a fight with his orange demonic eyes whipping back and forth looking for the thing that had hit him.

_ "hahaha." _The fox started laughing as the blond looked around and saw the fox laughing at him.

The blond walked over to his pack and pulled something small black and rectangular out of it brought it to his mouth. All the chief saw was the blond tense up for a second then "_yeeeeooowowowowwww"_ as he looked over at the fox and saw the hologram convulsing as if he was being electrocuted. Then the blond turned and the chief saw the blond had a nine volt battery to his tongue

"T-there y-you d-done l-laughing s-smart a-ass f-fox I-I t-told y-you n-not t-to b-bitch s-slap m-my b-brain l-like t-that." The blonde said with his tongue hanging out his mouth limp "a-aah g-guys I-I c-can't f-feel m-my t-tongue."

"_still can't believe I am stuck in this idiot."_ The fox said as he lowered and shook his head in frustration.

"_ah fox, one what the hell, and two isn't your avatar a human form why are you a fox?"_ cortana asked

"_ah god I hate it when he does that."_ The fox says as he shakes off the shock "_what oh that I can change my form at will I like to have my options open."_ He says as he changes back into the blonde but had his armor with no helmet and a long trench coat with black flames on the bottom.

"Yeah he's worse than a chick that can't figure out what to wear before the prom." Naruto jokes

"_Ok but what about the way you woke up Namikaze and the electrocution?"_ Cortana asked him

"_Oh well since I am in his head I can hit him inside his brain I can manipulate his body and I just call it bitch slapping his brain, but downside to being inside him is if he hits electricity I get one hell of a shock first time he did it, it was 10,000 volts that was not a fun day."_ The fox said as he cringed at the thought.

"Hey there must have been a reason you woke me up Fox what the hell is it." Naruto said as walked over to his armor and began to put it on.

"_Well apparently there are a few cryo tubes out there left over from the Autumn before she went down."_ The fox said to him as he finished putting on his gear and checking his shotgun

"Anything about the squad?" he asked

"_Nothing."_ The fox replied which made Naruto's head drop a bit in disappointment.

"Well lets go round up those stragglers then." Naruto said as he picked up the data pad the fox was on and attached it to his left shoulder. At this the chief hit the thrusters and they went off toward where they signal was coming from.

* * *

"_Alright right there, there are the pods I picked up on the scanners." _Cortana said as they came up three cryo pods floating among the rubble.

"Alright lets go get them." Naruto said as he walked toward the air lock

"_Hey dumbass you forgetting something!"_ The fox yelled at him

"Huh like what?" naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

"_Like oh I don't know maybe a helmet you can't breathe in space remember and our suit is compromised from those torn sleeves." _The fox explained to him

"Oh right." Naruto said with an innocent smile and chuckle.

"_God you such an idiot."_ The fox said

"Hey chief guess this one is all you." Naruto said looking at the chief, who just walked over to the air lock and went out in to space and retrieved the cryo tube.

The chief had just gotten the last pod in when Cortana said "_I got another signal from a pelican."_

"What really!?" Naruto yelled as he ran to the window to see if he could see it. "Is it my squad?"

"_Calm down it's not their pelican different bird."_ The fox said to him

"Damnt. Was really hoping it was them I know they're out there" Naruto said in a disappointed tone.

"_Alright it's on approach and getting ready to dock with us."_ Cortana said as naruto and the Chief walked over to the hatch on the floor getting ready to open it for their new guests.

The pelican came under the long sword and docked with it's under belly. They heard the hiss of the seals sealing up and the Chief opened the bottom hatch and grabbed the hand that came up out of it and he pulled the man up.

As soon as the man came out of the hatch the Chief took one look at him kicked the hatch closed and threw the man in to the wall grabbed the man's pistol and had it under the his chin in the blink of an eye.

"Your dead I saw you get over run by the flood." The Chief said to the man who Naruto could now see was Staff Sergeant Johnson.

"Holy shit Staff Sergeant your alive you made it out too." Naruto called out in excitement not really registering that the Chief had a pistol at the man's head. "Wait why do you have a gun at his head Chief?" he asked just realizing the situation.

"I watched the video feed from Jenkins helmet and saw them get over run by the flood. My question is why he isn't like the rest of them?" the chief stated more then asked

"I know it was weird they took every one else but left me guess they didn't like my taste." Johnson said

"_The flood doesn't have any taste they consume everything." _Cortana stated

"_Hey Chief you can drop him now I don't detect any flood spoors in him at all."_ The Fox said to the chief as he drops Johnson

"well they spite me out like last year's fruit cake." Johnson said as he pulled out his signature cigar and put it in his mouth.

"Hey maybe it's because he is a smoker." Naruto thought out loud.

"And they said smoking was bad for my health those liberal hippies can go suck a dick, oh wait they already do." Johnsons jokes and shares a laugh with Naruto

"_No dumbass if that were the case then pretty much none of the marines would have turned cause pretty much the entire corps smokes."_ The fox states as he appears on Naruto's shoulder

"And who in the hell is that. I thought we only had one AI on the Autumn." Johnson said

"Oh ah that is ahhh fuck it he is an ancient AI from the people who created this ring that was downloaded into my brain." Naruto explains

"_Dude why did you tell him the truth we are so fucked now." _The fox said to naruto inside his head

"Right if you wanta give me some bullshit cover story about ONI wanting another AI on this mission you better come up with something a bit more believable." Johnson said in disbelief.

"_Holy shit I can't believe that actually worked."_ The fox said inside Naruto's head as his jaw dropped

"_Hey it seemed so far out there that I figured a normal grunt like myself would call bullshit."_ Naruto chuckled back inside his head

"Well any way let's get the rest of the guys up here shall we." Johnson said as he made his way back over and opened the hatch. He began helping people up out of the hatch first a young naval officer, after him a female in a pilots suit, after her a hell jumper with an assault rifle.

"Well guess introductions are in order." Johnson said as he walked over to the female in the flight suit "ladies first this is warrant officer Polaski your pilot, second is ONI officer Lieutenant Haverson." He says as he walked by the officer then over to the hell jumper who had just taken off his helmet and showed a young man in his early twenties with brown hair and blue eyes "and this is Corporal Locklear" Johnson finished as he walked over to the green giant. "and this is the one and only Spartan master chief." Then he walked over to Naruto and said "and this sly fox is Lance Corporal Namikaze"

"Good to see another jumper made it off that thing thought I was gonna be stuck in a confined space with an ONI brass this whole trip." Locklear chuckled as he shook Naruto's hand ignoring his eye's

"Good to see you made it chief." Haverson said as he walked up to the chief and shook his hand

"Same to you as well sir." The chief responded

"I have to ask what is wrong with your _partners_ eyes." Haverson asked looking over at Naruto's eyes. The Chief hesitated not knowing how to explain it.

"Yeah man I didn't want to say nothing but that is a sic look you got there bet you scared the hell out of some grunts with those babies." Locklear commented to Naruto

"Yeah ah when I got separated in that underground compound, remember that one staff sergeant." Naruto called over to Johnson

"Yeah been trying to forget it thanks for remindin me… jackass and just call me Johnson think we been through enough together for that." Johnson replied

"Yeah well when I went to go investigate I ran in to a computer counsel that had an AI from the guys who built the thing well when he came into contact with the AI I have here." Naruto points at the fox "they did some freaky shit in my helmet that shocked the hell out of me and hurt like a son of a bitch and when I took it off this was the result." Naruo lied

"_Dude you have no chance in hell they will belive that bullshit story."_ The Fox said to him

"_Come on the best lies are part truth right?"_ naruto thought back to the Fox

"Alright after seeing what happened on that ring I would probably believe crazier shit right now" Haverson said after a moments pause to think about Narutos story.

"_YES!YES!YES!YES!YES!YES!"_ naruto was screaming in his head and mentally throwing his hands in the air and jumping up and down

_"I am surrounded by idiots."_ The fox says to himself

Johnson looked at him with unbelieving eyes cause he knew the kid hadn't had his helmet on at all. Naruto noticed this and shook his head with pleading eyes not to tell the others, but Johnson kept it to himself for now.

"I only remember Cortana be sent on this mission who is that AI?" Haverson asked acting suspicious

"_Shit we're found out good game kid now we will be dissected and…" _the fox went on for a bit of his gripping

"Well it was a gift." Naruto said halfheartedly

"A gift really from who?" Haverson asked getting more suspicious

"From my father didn't you not hear my name?" Naruto asked with a cocky attitude

"Namikaze holy shit your General Namikaze's son." Locklear shouted out

"Yeah he gave it to me after Proxy thought it could help me out." Naruto said and Haverson just remained quite in defeat but still suspicious.

"You were on Proxy who with…" Locklear asked then he looked and saw the tat "No way a ninth fox." He finished in a bit of shock

"yeah but that was a long time ago." Naruto said with some pain

"_That ONI bastard isn't buying it he will be a problem later on."_ The fox said to Naruto in his mind

"_I know but we will deal with it when it gets there."_ Naruto replied

"_And the dad card didn't think you liked playing that one."_ The fox pointed out

_"I don't but if there is one thing ONI understands its connections so it was the only out I could find for now."_ Naruto explained

"_Very well it'll have to for now then."_ The fox said reluctantly

"But chief what's the plan?" Johnson asked the Spartan and as if on cue they felt a concussion wave rock the long sword and sent them stumbling and grabbing anything to stabilize themselves with

"Cortana what was that? We hit?" the Chief asked

_"Negative it was a slip space rupture from a covenant cruiser coming in to the system and pretty damn close as well. Just look outside."_ She said as her hologram appeared on the counsel

They all went to the window and looked out toa huge covenant ship just outside. Everyone gasped at its size except the chief who just stared at the thing.

"That is not some ordinary cruiser that is a goddamn flagship." Haverson said in shock and awe.

Naruto looked over to the chief and his deadpan stare at the ship "Damnt chief what are you thinking I know that look, and I know that look its normally followed by some crazy ass plan." Naruto said with a sigh.

The chief just looked over at the young blond and said "alright here's the plan"

**END CHAPTER 1**


	2. Forgotten Dreams

**CHAPTER 2 FORGOTTEN DREAMS**

In a ruined city with streets and buildings up in flames two girls in their late teens run for their lives. One has pink hair wearing sneakers tight fitting jeans and a pink spaghetti strap halter top followed closely by a platinum blond wearing strap on sandals a purple mini skirt and blouse.

"hurry up Ino." The pink haired one called to the blonde

"sorry its hard to run in this shoes." The blonde calls back "Sakura Look out!" she yells to her friend as she runs into a giant ape and falls on her ass and Ino runs to Sakura's side and kneels down to help her up

"whwhwhat is that?" Sakura stutters in fear looking up at the beast.

" don't know." Ino replies just as shaken

"what do we have here?" the giant ape says in plain English

"looks like fresh meat brother." Came a voice from behind them

The two girls look behind them and see two more of the monsters come up behind them

"great I am staving haven't had fresh meat in a while." The third one said licking his lips

"look here this one has an odd color to its fur wonder if it tastes any different than the others?" the first one said as they came in closer hovering just above the terrified girls who were in tears at this point.

_'is this how it ends for me eaten by these monsters? Oh god I don't want to die like this.'_ Sakura thought to her self

"well then I call the odd one you two can share the o…" the first began but was cut short as his head blew apart

"SNIPER!" the apes yelled

'_BANG BANG' _was heard as smaller rounds impacted the second ones chest, then its head snapped back as it took a round to the head. The final one saw where the smaller rounds had come from and let out a blood curdling roar and charged '_BANG BANG BANG'_ more shots were heard as the creature charged and was hit but shrugged them off because of the adrenalin forcing it forward then just as it was about to reach the pile of rubble that it was charging its head blew apart and splattered sideways down the road.

Sakura and Ino watched this unfold in shock an disbelief just then another creature emerged from the rubble of where the other had charged and was carrying a DM rifle and looked like it had moss and other things growing and hanging off it blending in perfectly with its background it then began to walk toward them.

Once it finally reached them it took a knee and said "you two alright?" they just stared at him then he took of his hat revealing the face of a boy covered in camouflaged paint that was maybe a year or so younger than them with brown hair and brown eyes "I said are you two alright?" he repeated

"yyes we are ok" sakura answered getting over her shock first

"good we gotta get out of here they are about to start evacuating the civilians here shortly." The young man said as he stood up and lent them his hand to help them up

"thank you but what were those things?" Sakura asked as she took his hand

"brutes. Mean mother fuckers and tough as hell to take down unless you get the jump on them." He answered as he helped her up then helped the blonde up

_"alright pup two enough flirting get those two back here and we'll take them to the extraction point." _A male voice was heard from his radio

"what can't I have a little fun these will probably be the last pretty faces I see till we get off this rock." Pup two replies with a chuckle at hearing this both girls feel themselves blush a little.

_"what you talking about you got my pretty face to look at are you planning on cheating on me now?"_ the radio asked.

"what never crossed my mind thought we could share them." He replies with a chuckle which made the two girls start to get nervous and ready to run

_"sweet I call pinky." _Was heard from the radio over the radio

"whatever you say bro." pup two replies with another chuckle as he turns to the two girls and says "well ready to go?" then sees the fear in their faces when they look at him. "what's wrong?" he asks

"no we aren't going with you." Sakura stutters with fear

"what why not?" pup two asks getting a bit upset

"we won't be yours and your partner's play things." Ino said after finally finding her voice

"what? You mean you…haahaha." Pup two started but couldn't hold the laughter in and bent over holding his gut laughing which made the two girls get confused.

"you thought we were serous we were only joking it's how we relieve the stress of the job by just bullshitting with each other like that." Pup two said wiping a tear from his face from laughing so hard "god that was a good laugh. Really needed that thanks. Now you two ready?" pup two says to them

"oh yeah we're ready." Sakura says as she realizes that it was only a joke

"good now this way." pup 2 says as he puts his hat back on and the fabric covers around is face except his eyes, he heads off out of the city to an open field between the woods and the city as the two girls follow.

They reached the tree line and crouched down behind the trees just then a giant bulk of moss stood up carrying a sniper rifle and walked over to them but they could see his blue eyes and his grin with all the camo paint on it he then said "so I got pinky right?"

"easy pup one they thought we were serious and we freaked them out a bit." Pup two said to him

"what? Seriously haha." Pup one chuckled. "sorry bout that we just get bored out here and like talking shit."

"its ok." Sakura says a little embarrassed at him apologizing to her after they had just saved them

"ok good lets move to the extraction point and get these two out of here." Pup one said

"right." Pup two said as they began to move out

"fox den fox den this is pup one." Pup one called over the radio

_"pup one this is fox den what's the sit rep?"_ was heard from the radio

"got two civies heading back to drop them off for evac." Pup one says

"_roger."_ Fox den replies

"so who are you guys anyway?" Ino asks

"we are the advanced scout for the UNSC, we are scout snipers for fox company." Pup two replies

"so the UNSC is finally here?" sakura asks

"not in full force we are just the advanced group we were the closest to the planet when the distress beacon was heard and we are here to see how bad it is before the rest of the fleet gets here, and evac the civilians if possible." Pup two replies

"oh ok." Ino says

They came over a hill and looked down on a fire base "home sweet home." Pup one said as they began heading down the hill toward it.

"hows it looking out there pups" one of the marines on post called out

"shitty as fuck but not as bad as harvest though." Pup one replied

"well thank god for that." Was his reply

They came through the gates and into a man in his late twenties "sir these are the only survivors we could find" pup one told him

"very well escort them to the pelicans then come to the C.O.C. (command operations center)for the debrief." He said to them

"roger that sir." They both said as they began to walk the two girls to the pelicans

They had reached the pelicans and got them on them and turned them over to the flight crew when Sakura turned around and said "I didn't even get your names."

"I'm pup one and his pup two" pup one replied like it was obvious

"no I mean…" just then a plasma mortar struck near the air pad sending debris all over

"go go go get them out of here" pup one yelled as the engines kicked up and sent the wind rushing down on pup one blowing off his hat revealing bright blond hair as he ran off to the defenses.

* * *

"UH" Sakura sat up in her seat looking around and seeing herself surrounded by her squad inside a pelican and Sasuke in the center of the floor with his eyes wrapped. _'what was that dream a repressed memory or something, and was it really Naruto that saved us back then?'_ she thought to herself as she remembers where she was.

"you ok?" Ino asks as she looks over at Sakura who looked really shaken after wakeing up

"yeah I'm fine just a bad dream." She replies

"yeah think I'll have nightmares about that place for the rest of my life." Ino says with a bit of fear in her voice as her head droops down.

"no it wasn't about that it was when we escaped proxy." Sakura tells her

"really? I haven't thought about that in a long time tried to block most of it out best I could." Ino tells her

"yeah it just came back to me all of a sudden, well just bits and pieces any way." Sakura paused "but you remember the guy who saved us?" she asked

"yeah the brunet that looked even younger than us?" Ino asked

"no the other one you remember?" Sakura asked

"yeah what about him never did see his face though, but he seemed pretty hot." Ino said with a blush

"yeah well didn't he seem a little familiar?" Sakura asked

"how so?" replied Ino

"well he reminds me of…" Sakura was cut off by being thrown about inside the pelican from a concussion from outside

"what the hell was that another piece of that god awful ring blowin up." Kiba called up to the cockpit. All he got back was silence he got up and began to wlak up to them "hey I asked what the hell…" kiba stopped as he saw a huge purple covenant flag ship that had just come out of slip space. "shit." Was Kiba's only words after that.

"wait I got a signal from a long sword looks like there are more survivors." Kakashi said as he began to hit some buttons on the dash "right roger that on our way." he said into the radio inside his helmet as he hit the thrusters and headed toward the long sword.

"who is it?" Kiba asked

"the chief." Was Kakashi's reply as the squad got excited looks on their faces knowing they had a Spartan on their side now.

* * *

_"Picking up another pelican drop ship."_ Cortana said as everyone looked away from the chief as he finished explaining the plan and Locklear walked over and jumped down into the pelican to set it up for the plan.

"is it..?" naruto began

"_Yes its them just don't jump up and down please I got enough motion sickness from her flying getting us off the ring."_ The fox complained from his perch on Naruto's shoulder at this Cortana just glared at the fox who just chuckled

"Cortana hail them and link it to my helmet." The chief told her

"hey chief don't tell them I am alive I want it to be a surprise." Naruto said to the chief as he walked over to the hatch where pelican was to help Locklear get it ready as the chief just nodded his head.

"pelican this is the master chief come to our position and dock to the lower hatch and we will brief you on the plan." The chief said over the radio.

After a few minutes of prepping the pelican was rigged for its new mission. "alright all set there Cortana you got her on remote control?" Naruto asked as him and Locklear came up from the hatch and closed it

_"yes, detaching now"_ cortona said as they felt a shake as it detached "_alright second pelican coming in to attach." _Cortana said as the second pelican came under the long sword.

"Namikaze you know how to fly that right?" the chief asked

"yes." Naruto replied

"good your going to go to that pelican and let them know the plan and fly in behind us." The chief said to him

"roger that chief." Naruto said with a grin as they felt the long sword shake as the pelican attached to it. "alright see you guys on the other side." He said as he opened the hatch and jumped in.

**END CHAPTER 2**

Just wanted to get a little back story on crossing paths in the past. no sakura is not gona fall for naruto still Naruto x Hinata pairing and Sakura x Sasuke pairing, next chapter reunited with his squad and ASSAULT ON A FLAGSHIP


	3. Assault On A Flagship

**CHAPTER 3 ASSAULT ON A FLAGSHIP**

The blonde had just landed inside the pelican and stood up looking at the rest of the squad with his demonic slit eyes and says "sup bitches." With a smirk

The squad just stared at him in disbelief then everyone raises their weapons at him, except Hinata and Sakura, "don't move how the hell did you get off that thing we saw you go ape shit and lose it." Kiba barks

Naruto gets a worried look on his face "well not the welcome I was expecting." He mumbled under his breath '_well now I know how Johnson felt when he came on to the long sword.' _He thought to himself "alright lets all just calm down here nobody wants to shoot me and I don't want to get shot alright." Naruto said while backing up into the wall

Just then Cortana appeared from of the panels in the back of the pelican "_Namikaze you…"_ Cortana began but stopped after she saw the situation at hand "_the hell is going on in here?"_

"well I was about to explain the plan to them but then they all drew guns on me so… help." Naruto explained then asked in a pleading tone to the AI

"_alright what is going on?"_ Cortana asked the helljumpers

"we saw you go into a… blood rage I guess you could call it and you barely had control over yourself and you had those eyes how do you expect us to believe you're all good and won't go into that rage again and kill us?" kiba explained in a bit of a panicked tone.

_"well cause I am acting as a buffer preventing him from releasing that 'blood rage', but hell him gaining control after losing it even has me confused I have no idea how he did that I've never seen it before all the other subjects died or remained insane and it lead to their death."_ The fox said as he appeared on Naruto's shoulder.

"not helping fox." Naruto said agitatedly

"_well if everyone will just calm down we will settle this after the mission."_ Cortana broken in and everyone became silent

"_always did like a gal that could take charge."_ The fox snickered.

"_not now fox"_ cortana told the fox then turned to naruto. "_have you briefed them on the mission yet?"_

"not yet they drew on me as soon as they saw me." Naruto said then turned toward the squad "alright heres the plan. You all remember my plan on the covenant cruiser when we saved Captain Keys right?" Naruto asked and everyone nodded their heads.

"I don't like where this is going." Kiba complained

"well same concept but no strip club." Naruto said

"knew I wasn't gona like it and the club was the best part of that plan, do you have any idea how many covies are on that boat?" Kiba stated more then asked

"_metric shit ton."_ The fox chuckled

"yeah this is suicide." Kiba said

"well so is floating in space with limited air waiting for a rescue that will never come so would you rather suffocate on your hot air or die fighting at a chance to get back?" Naruto asked them

"do I got a choice?" Kiba asked

"not really, no." Naruto said with a smirk

"thought so, so what the plan." Kiba asked defeated

"well first cortana is going to remotely fly that pelican loaded with explosives into the side of the ship making a hole and the chief is going to fly into it with the long sword followed by us and then fight our way to the control room and take the bitch." Naruto explained "pretty simple right?"

The squad just stares at him in disbelief "your fucking nuts you know that right." Came a voice from the floor and naruto looked down and saw Sasuke laying there with his eyes wrapped up

"wow dude didn't even see you down there, how you holding up." Naruto said with a grin

"I swear if you have that stupid grin on your face I am gona pistol whip you." Sasuke says in an upset tone

"oh how cute thinks he's all tough and shit" naruto snickers "well anyway let's get on with this mission and…" naruto began but was hit by something that wrapped around him causing him to jump back a little but not out of their grip he looked down and saw a black haired girl hugging him

"I thought I lost you again… I just can't lose you don't leave me." Hinata sobbed with tears rolling down her eyes

Naruto just looked down on her and smiled a bit then warped an arm around her and said "don't worry I am fine now don't worry I ain't goin anywhere."

Sakura sat back a little and smiled thinking '_at least he is alive.'_ And getting a little misty eyed as she wipes her eyes.

Naruto let go of Hinata and said "well alright I gotta pilot this thing so can you please let go Hinata?" and she lets go of him and wipes her eyes and nods as he turns to the cockpit

"hey Asuma let me get that seat." Naruto says as he walks into the cockpit

"alright I got no idea what the hell I am doing up here anyway" Asuma says as he gets up and walks past naruto who takes his seat "good to see you made it out of there kid." Asuma says as he leaves the cockpit

"well you ready for this." Naruto says as he sat at the controls and looks over at Kakashi

"have no training flying one of these so yeah ready as I'll ever be." Kakashi says with a chuckle

"that's the spirit." Naruto said with a grin

"well good to have you back." Kakashi says to him

"good to be back" naruto replies

"well guess I will have to toss that long heroic speech of you I was gona tell your father when I got back." Kakashi joked

"haha well hold on to it just in case we ain't back yet and you know my track record for stupid." Naruto said as he hit the throttle

Naruto swung the bird around in line behind the long sword which was just behind the other pelican under cortanas remote control, heading straight at the covenant cruiser.

"hang on and tack up we are going in hot." Naruto yelled to the back and everyone threw their helmets on

* * *

The first pelican was detected by the covenant and plasma light up around it, as it bore down on the ships hanger. The pelican impacted the plasma shielding of the hanger and detonated causing it to vanish and as soon as it was down the long sword burst through the flames and skidded across the floor slamming into the opposite wall. Grunts and jackals ran around in a panic trying to put out the fires and surround the ship that had just smashed its way into their hanger.

They closed in on the long sword when a pelican burst through the flames and began firing on everything in the hanger. Just then a green giant burst from the crashed long sword followed by a helljumper and began clearing out the rest of the covenant that remained in the hanger.

"it's clear land, now let's take this ship." The chief called over the radio to the pelican

"_roger that chief."_ Naruto said over the radio and the pelican landed

* * *

Naruto landed the pelican and opened the hanger door and everyone began running out. Naruto and Kakashi unstrapped themselves from the pilots seats and started to run out of the pelican when they ran into sakura who was kneeling down beside Sasuke

Sakura looks up at naruto and says "go I will stay here and watch over him."

Naruto stops and looks at her and says "no I'll stay here to I ain't leaving my team behind"

"no naruto we need you up front you're the best at close courters fighting." Kakashi tells him "hey Asuma get your team over here." He calls over to Asuma

Asuma runs over and says "what's up."

"alright have your team hold here and watch the bird and wounded, and give me Ino so we can move up with the assault element." Kakashi orders

"alright Choji, Shikamaru you're staying here with me Ino your moving up with Kakashi." Asuma orders his team

"what, why are we staying back." Choji complains

"cause I need close courters experts in those halls your team is all long range so I am leaving guarding our only way off this bitch to the ones that do better in a stationary location!" Kakashi barks at them

"ok sorry." Choji quickly replies and sets in aiming at some doors while Shikamaru aims on some other ones.

"hey bro I am borrowing this." Naruto said to Sasuke as he reached down and grabbed his silenced SMG

"then what the hell am I supposed to use?" Sasuke asked in a pissed off tone

"your attatuide drives people away pretty well use that." Naruto snickers "but if that don't work try this" naruto says as he pulls Sasuke's pistol out and puts it in his hand "even though you can't see."

"still a better shot then you." Sasuke laughs

"whatever see you later bro." Naruto says as he heads out the back and gets with Kakashi and ino and the three of them head over to the chief and the rest of the squad at one of the doors

* * *

"_alright just locked this hanger down so they shouldn't be able to get back in here but if I want any more control I will have to get to the bridge."_ Cortana said from a panel next to the door

"alright Namakazi you take point." The chief said as naruto jogged up to them

_"I'll send the dirictions to your HUD… oh right." _ Cortana began then realized he didn't have a helmet

"_don't worry babe just send it to me and I'll tell him where to go."_ The fox said as he appeared on Naruto's shoulder

_ "fine here, and don't call me babe again."_ Cortana threatened as she sent him the route.

"_whatever you say doll face."_ The fox snickered as he disappeared into Naruto's data pad which made cortana get a puffy pissed off face

_'think you made her mad bro.' _naruto joked to the fox in his head

"_it's like shooting fish a barrel to easy , now here's the directions."_ The fox chuckled as an arrow appeared in Naruto's vision pointing where he needed to go

_'you need to seriously fix these eyes I like this shit but you gotta fix it so I can change them back to normal.' _ Naruto told the fox

_"normal is over rated." _The fox replied which only got an upset face from naruto as he started down the hallway. "_fine once we get some down time I'll work on it, but no promises."_ The fox said in a defeated tone

* * *

After fighting through a couple of elites and groups of grunts the squad came to a sealed door.

_"alright right behind here is the bridge."_ the fox said to the squad through their radio's in their helmets

"hey Shino need you up here." Naruto calls Shino up and he sets down and plugs into the panel and goes to work

_"hey I could of opened it."_ The fox complains

'_so this is what he does let him do his job.' _Naruto tells the fox

_"fine."_ The fox says as the doors open up and naruto rushes in

As soon as naruto burst through the door he opened up on the closest elite causing its shields to flare and its blood to fly. The rest of the elites on the bridge saw the intruder and gave off a roar as they began to fire on the blonde. Just then the rest of the squad burst in along with the chief and the elites were overwhelmed by the helljumpers.

Once it was clear the chief walked over to the control panel and placed his hand on the counsel and it began to glow as Cortana went into the counsel and took over the ship.

_"ok I have control over most of the ship locking it down and venting atmosphere." _Cortana said as the door to the control room closed and locked.

'_damn that's gotta be one of the worst ways to die on ship cause the atmo was vented.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"_is that pity I sense?" _the fox jokes in Naruto's head

'_hell no fuck these bastards I am only thinking that would suck it was me.'_ Naruto said defensively

"_ok just checking."_ The fox said with a grin

"_well I was able to vent ninety percent of the ship, but some of the ship I am unable to do cause of local control but I have those areas heavily locked down so they shouldn't be a problem."_ Cortana informed the squad.

"holy shit we actually did it." Kiba sighed in relief "now only thing to finish the plan is find the tit bar." He jokes with a smile which just got a few chuckles from the guys and glares from the girls.

**END CHAPTER 3**

**A/N alright third is done I went back and changed the name of the fic thought it sounded better for this story line, alright don't forget to review.**


	4. Return To Reach

**CHAPTER 4 Return To Reach**

** "**_alright I have controls over the engines and slip space drive where to first?" _cortana asked the chief from her hologram on the counsel of the covenant flagship.

"Reach, we are headed to reach." The chief answered.

"wait didn't we just come from there and from what I've heard it was over run by the covies, why are we headed back?" Kiba barked with concern

"because I said so, and we may be able to acquire a UNSC ship so we can take back to covenant held space." The chief answered

"why don't we just bring this ship there besides wasn't that our job to begin with?" kiba asked with some temper

_"because we can't clear this entire ship with just the small amount of us, and you want to take the risk of some elite finding out where earth is and then escaping and telling his split chin buddies where it is?" _the fox scolded from naruto's shoulder

"oh didn't think about it that way." Kiba replied

"_course you didn't just leave the planning to the intelligent ones and we will leave the blowing shit up to you, alright." _The fox said which just pissed of kiba who was about to give a comeback but was cut off by Naruto

"alright fox play nice." Naruto scolded the AI "but any way there is another reason for going back to reach any way isn't there chief." Naruto said looking over at the chief with a raised eyebrow but received a cold stone stare from helmeted giant.

"and that would be?" Kiba asked

"his team is still there even though the planet was most likely glassed the chief wants to see for himself incase of the slightest chance he can find and save them." Naruto said looking over at the Chief "isn't that right chief?" but only received a nod in acknowledgement

"_you guys done up there?" _Asuma called over the radio

"yes what is?" Kakashi called back

_ "well we checked out these cryo tubes the chief had on his long sword and well the chief might want to come and check this out?" _Asuma replied

After hearing Asuma's report the chief and naruto's team headed back down to the hanger bay while Kiba's team along with Haverson, Locklear, and Polaski stayed on the bridge

* * *

The squad entered the hanger the chief moved over to the crashed long sword against the wall, Ino jogged off to meet up with her team, while naruto and Kakashi went over to the pelican to check on Sasuke.

"sup man how you holding up?" naruto asked as he walked into the pelican he saw Sasuke on the floor and Sakura bent over his face changing his bandages, and her helmet sitting in one of the seats

"well my eyes are melted so I can't go anywhere or kill anything, I'm pretty much a glorified paper weight that can yell out insults, other than that it's all shiny, how was your day." Sasuke said sarcastically in a pissed off tone

"well at least you got a hot nurse to take care of you." Naruto chuckled which cause sakura to blush a bit

"well can't really enjoy her hotness if I can't see it now can I?" Sasuke retorted causing Sakura to blush even more but conflicted on whether to take it as a complement or be offended by the sexism of the comment

"haha, well maybe if your lucky she'll give you a sponge bath later, anyway here's your SMG back." Naruto said as he walked over to Sasuke and set it down on his chest and he reached up and grabbed it by the handle with his left hand and slide his pistol back in its holster with his right then whispered in sakura's ear "_take it as a complement."_ Getting a feeling she didn't take their conversation the right way

"what the hell do you want me to do with this?" Sasuke asked

"well it is yours." Naruto said as he walked over and opened an overhead compartment and then pulled out a DM rifle and grabbed a few mags for it and put them in his pouches. "and I only needed it for clearing the ship can't really use this in close quarters can I?" he said holding up the DM rifle

"what the hell is 'this' I cant see what you showing me remember jackass eyes are jelly remember?" Sasuke said pissed off now

"oh right." Naruto mentally face palmed "it's a DM rifle single shot mid to lon…"

"I know what a DM rifle is." Sasuke cut Naruto off starting to lose his patience with the blonde "now just get out of here I'm getting annoyed by your presence."

"fine alright I go see what the chief is checking out then." Naruto said as he started to walk out of the pelican

"good I need privacy for my sponge bath anyway." Sasuke yelled after him hearing his footsteps leave the pelican "so how bout that sponge bath then?" Sasuke said with a smirk

"ha you wish." Sakura said in a fake upset voice holding back a smirk of her own

"what are you mad at me for it was that idiots idea I just…" Sasuke began but was cut off by Sakura's soft lips on his quieting him

"maybe later" she said as she brought he lips away from his "I want to go and see what is going on out there anyway I'll be back in a little while." She told him as she stood up and started to walk outside but stopped as she felt something tug at her foot

"don't take too long ok." Sasuke asked in a bit of a pleading voice

"ok I'll just go out and check what is going on then come back alright." Sakura said with a smile

"ok" Sasuke answered and let go of her leg

'_yep he's all mine.'_ Sakura thought with an evil triumphant grin as she walked out of the pelican to see what was going on

Outside the pelican everyone had gathered around the long sword looking at something Sakura walked up to the group and found it was three cryo tubes they were looking at two had a marine in each but the third which everyone was more interested in contained a Spartan.

"what's their statues?" the chief asked Ino who was crouched over the pods checking their statuses

"well the two marines are dead lost pressure and didn't make it, as for the Spartan she is alive but needs some medical treatment but should pull through if me and Sakura get he out of that armor and patch her up." Ino said as she stood up turning toward the chief

"very well just get her ready cause we'll be at reach in a few hours, and we'll need all the help we can get." The chief told her

"roger that chief, sakura some help over here please?' Ino asked looking over at sakura then crouching down to get the Spartan out of cryo.

"right." Sakura said as she walked up to the tube as it hissed releasing the pressure and the doors opened up

"hey Spartan you ok?" Ino asked as the Spartan began to look around a bit. "can you stand up?" Ino asked

"I think so" a feminine voice replied from the giant as it sat up a bit rolled over and pushed herself up only to get on her feet and start to stumble and be caught by a green flash "john is that you?" she asked

"yeah Linda its me." The chief responded

Linda looked around at the hell jumpers around her and asked "what happened where am I, where is the rest of the team and who are these…"

"I'll debrief you in a little while as for them they are friends and these docs are going to patch you." The chief cut her off "where are we taking her" the chief asked Ino

"ah Cortana is there a med bay or something similar nearby?" Ino asked the AI through her radio.

_"yes sending dirctions to you HUD's now_" cortana said as an light up in Ino's HUD

"alright good can you also send Hinata to meet us there I may need her help as well" Ino asked Cortana

"_she will meet you there."_ Was Cortana's reply

"good." Ino said as she led the way then looked over her shoulder and said "hey Sakura come on it'll probably take all of us to patch this one up."

"right I'll be right there." She called to Ino then turned to Kakashi and Naruto "Hey can you help me move Sasuke up there was well? It'll be easier to treat him if he is in an infirmary." Sakura asked

"hell do you even need to ask no problem." Naruto said with a grin

"yeah let's get him up there" Kakashi said and they headed in and grabbed Sasuke on the stretcher and brought him up to the infirmary

* * *

Naruto's team arrived at the same time as Hinata and all went in to find Ino, Chief and Linda where already at a table and the Chief was helping Linda remove her armory so they could work on her.

"just put him on that table over there I gotta go help with the Spartan, come on Hinata" Sakura said pointing at one of the tables on the other side of the room.

"alright" Naruto said as him and Kakashi walked over to the table and set Sasuke down on it. "there got a nice comfortable bed for ya." Naruto joked

"feels like a metal table." Sasuke said

"well this ain't the Ritz you get what we can find, beggers can't be choosers." Naruto said in a fed up attitude

"yeah yeah I'm just joking no need to get your panties in a bunch." Sasuke said with a chuckle

"but maybe you can convince room service to give you sponge bath." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear which only made the blind man blush a bit at the thought of it again

"well see ya man I'm gonna find a place to catch some Z's before we get back to Reach." Naruto said as he walked away from his friend

Naruto walked to the wall next to the door they had come in to and found what looked like a bench, well close enough to a bench for him, and sat down and began to take off his armor and laid down on it and fell to sleep but made sure his pistol was still on his leg and his rifle was within arms distance

* * *

After a while Naruto woke up to someone shaking him, and he shot up and his hand went straight to his pistol pulling it out half way

"wow wow wow easy now its just me." Naruto heard a female voice say as his eyes focused and saw Sakura standing in front of him with her armor off as well just wearing her urban digital camoflaged pants and black under armor shirt

"sorry reflex." Naruto said sliding his pistol back into its holster

"its alright" Sakura said "bad dreams?" she asked

"naw not this time just a weird one where I was a half retarded ninja that wore bright orange and a ridicules catch phrase." Naruto said shaking his head "but any way what's up?"

"oh I was just letting you know we patched up the Spartan and she should be good to go by the time we make it to reach they are fast healers." Sakura said with a quick smile "any way speaking of dreams I had one about how I got off of proxy." Sakura said looking over at him but all that did was make his face go gloomy

"I try not to think about that place… no offence I know it was your home world and all but I have tried to block most of my time there from my memory but lets just say I will always be at there." Naruto said with a sad tone

"well when the covenant attacked me and Ino had been lost but were saved by two marines. Thing was I never found out there names so I could never find a way to thank them." Sakura said

"really well a lot of people fought there so doesn't surprise me how did they save you?" Naruto asked

"well we were running from some brutes and they killed them and brought us back to their base and got us on a pelican they said they were the first responding ship to the call." Sakura said seeing if she got a reaction from and got small realization look from him

"huh makes sense you did say you were on the first wave right?" Naruto said "that would have been the same ship I came in on cause we were the first ones there they say what unit they were from." Naruto asked

"ah I can't remember." Sakura said and trying to remember her dream. "ah oh yeah they called themselves _pup's _or something." At that naruto just froze and stared at her

"wait pup one and pup two?" Naruto asked in disbelief

"yeah that was it they were snipers one had brown hair and the other kept his hat on I only caught a glimpse of him once but I think it was blonde like yours." She said getting the reaction she wanted

"wait I remember that now two little high school students, yeah that was me and Konohamaru, hehe small galaxy huh." Naruto said

"yeah when I had the dream I didn't know what to think of it whether it was just a dream and my mind put you in it or if it was actually you that saved us." Sakura said with a smile just then Ino and Hinata walked over from the table the Spartan was on

"well she seems fine now just sleeping it off what where you two talking about." Ino aksed suspiciously

"well remember how I asked you if you remember how we got off proxy." Sakura asked Ino

"yeah some of it was coming back to me" Ino said

"remember the guys that rescued us from the brutes." Sakura says

"yeah what about them?" Ino asks as she gets shiver down her back remembering the brutes that were planning on eating them

"Namikaze is one of them." Sakura says in an excited tone

"what no way." Ino said in disbelief

"well I do happen to recall bringing some slutty looking high school girls back to base for evac but that was a long time ago and I have tried blocking most of poxy from my mind." Naruto told her

"what did you call us?" Ino said giving naruto a death glare "I never dressed like a slut." She said defensively

"that is what they all say." Naruto said with a chuckle thankful to get off the subject of proxy.

Ino just got more mad and was about to rip into him but heard cortana come over a PA system "_we will be arriving at Reach in a ten minutes prepare to exit slip space."_

_"well you heard the lady lets get ready I highly doubt reach will give us warm welcome since the covies took it."_ The fox said appearing on Naruto's data pad on his armor on the ground trying to save Naruto from the hole he just dug himself

"well I gotta agree with the fox on this one, and it's rare for us to do that to so yeah later." Naruto said as he threw on his gear and headed out the door to the Bridge. leaving a dumb founded and still pissed off Ino in the infirmary.

"wait get back here." Ino yelled after him

"forget it he knows when to get out of a bad situation just grab your shit and lets get up there as well" Sakura said with a chuckle as she grabbed her gear to "you too Hinata lets go." She called to the quite girl standing next to Ino."

"right coming." She said as she grabbed her stuff

"and Spartan, Linda was it cortana sent the directions to the bridge to your HUD so just put your stuff on and head up there alright." Sakura called over and got a thumbs up from the giant woman sitting on the table

"and Sasuke don't go anywhere." Sakura called over with a slight chuckle

"oh hahaha lets all make fun of the blind guy why don't we go fuck yourself." Sasuke called back and the three docs left headed toward the bridge

* * *

The docs walked on to the bridge and saw everyone else looking at a screen of what looked like a tunnel made of light

_"exiting slip space in five, four, three ,two, one"_ Cortana said as the lights faded away replaced with black space and a planet surrounded by destroyed ships

"holy shit." Naruto said with a shocked tone

**END CHAPTER 4**

A/N alright got some of the mysterious past out the way I know this one took me awhile to get up but still please review or message me always like to know what you all think


	5. Spartan Rescue

**CHAPTER 5 SPARTAN RESCUE**

The squad looked at the monitors with sheer horror on their faces at the site of Reach. It was half glassed surrounded by the skeletons of destroyed U.N.S.C. ships

"my god everything is just…" sakura began with horror but couldn't finish looking at the carnage

"yeah even the orbital platforms are nothing but scrap." Naruto added

"cortana scan for any UNSC emergency signals" the chief called said to the AI "and see if there is a ship we can use to get back to UNSC controlled space."

_"beginning scan now."_ Cortana replied, after a few moments she called over to the chief "_I got a distress signal from under the old castle base… yep definitely Spartans_." She confirmed

"alright Kakashi get your squad ready and meet me down in the hanger. " The chief said as him and Linda walk out of the bridge

"roger that." Kakashi said then turned toward the rest of the squad. "alright, Naruto your in charge of first team and Locklear you'll be with first team hope you don't mind having a lance in charge of you?"

"I was a Corporal before you know." Naruto piped in defensively

"hey I got no problem with it. It's your squad and I have no problem following a ninth fox." Locklear replied.

"Very well, Asuma, Kurina get your teams prepped and ready then meet down in the hanger, Naruto your team will remain here and guard the ship." Kakashi explained

"what? Why do I get the guard detail?" naruto complained

"cause your team is one member down and the others are at full strength so you will remain here with cortana and watch the ship. Now everyone move out" Kakashi orderd in a stern tone to every one

'_goddamnt stuck on this fucking ship I am better off fighting and he knows that."_ Naruto complained to himself as the rest of the squad headed out to the hanger to follow the chief

"_hey I am just as thrilled about you staying here as you are I was hoping to get a little peace and quiet to work without that damn fox of yours" _cortana said to naruto in an annoyed tone

"_oh I knew you cared about me if you didn't you wouldn't of said anything."_ The fox said sarcastically from his data pad on Naruto's shoulder

"_just leave me to my work fox." _Cortana replied angrily

_ "fine be a stuck up bitch." _ The fox replied

"are they always like this?" Locklear asked Naruto

"yeah be thankful you don't have one of them in your head" naruto said in a complaining tone

"yeah fortunately." Locklear chuckled

* * *

Naruto, Locklear and Sakura watched the monitors as the spirit drop ship exited the hanger and headed down to the planets surface

"can't believe they left us." Naruto complained again as he watched the monitors

"well they did now will you shut up about it already your giving me a headache." Haverson said from the counsel

"and they leave me with the ONI spook officer too, even though they know my track record with officers." Naruto spat

"oh really and what would that record be huh?" Haverson asked with spite

"broke ones jaw and choked slammed another, hah and the second was a wook on top of that." Naruto replied with a smirk

"really well you try that with…" Haverson began but was cut off by cortana

"_alright ladies your both pretty now if your done Namikaze I have just picked up another distress beacon seems to be coming from another Spartan team… my god their still alive." _Cortana says with shock and pauses for a second

"who's still alive? who is it?" naruto asks

"_noble team I have picked up their signals seems they are at an old base that wasn't glassed yet." _Cortana explained as she received the information

"Locklear, Sakura we are moving out, we have to get them out of there." Naruto said as he hurried to the door

"hell yeah lets go been drivin me crazy just sitting here." Locklear said as he jumped up and ran to the door throwing on his helmet

"wait we were givin orders to stay here and guard the ship." Sakura argued

"I think Kakashi will understand our reasoning." Naruto said as he stopped at the door

"but they took the only pilot how are you going to get down to the planet to retrieve them?" Haverson asked with a cocky attitude

"I'll just fly us down in one of those phantoms I saw in the hanger can't be too hard right I'll figure it out." Naruto said as he turned and went out the door followed by Locklear

"well can't argue with him so just gonna have to go with him on this one." Sakura shrugged as she followed him.

* * *

Naruto had just entered the hanger when Sakura ran up behind him calling out "hey wait up weren't going to leave without me were you?"

"never crossed my mind." Naruto replied with a chuckle

"good now how are we going to get down there to get them?" sakura asked with a smile

"we're taking this." Naruto gestures toward a phantom

"wait you were serious about the phantom thing? I thought was just a joke you don't know how to fly that thing." Sakura spluttered with concern

"hmp I'll figure it out." Naruto shrugged

"there is way you'll figure that thing out it isn't even human tech and you not even a pilot." Sakura argued

"well I got someone to help me with that." Naruto said with his fox grin

"oh really who?" sakura said with crossed arms

Just then the fox appeared on naruto's shoulder "_helllooooo."_ He said with a mirror image of Naruto's fox grin

"right forgot about him." Sakura said face palming "but you sure we can trust him?" she said as they walked under the Phantom

"hasn't let me down yet." Naruto said with a shrug

"HE TRIED TO KILL US!" sakura yelled at him as the gravity lift activated

"_one time let it go, besides before that I did save you guys."_ The fox said with a shrug

"yeah be a little grateful why don't you." Naruto said with a smirk as he walked to the cockpit

"oh no you didn't just take his side, is he take over your brain again is he!?" sakura yelled as she followed him into the cockpit

'_heh wow she really hasn't noticed he is just pulling her along has she?'_ locklear thought to himself as he walked over to one of the side guns of the phantom and sat down

_"I haven't taken over his mind so will you just leave us be and go to one of the side guns incase we need cover." _The fox said as naruto sat down at the pilots seat and began flipping switches and hitting buttons

"I am not talking to you I'm talking to Namikaze." Sakura said to him accusingly

"I haven't… I mean he hasn't taken over my mind so just leave us be and go to one of the side guns incase we need cover." Naruto said holding back a chuckle

"haha see he… wait you're fucking with me aren't you?" sakura began but realized what was going on

"give the lady a prize, now please go to the back and cover us alright." Naruto said with a chuckle

"wha… fine." Sakura says as she puts her helmet on "but if he takes you over again don't come crying to me." She yells at him as she leaves the cockpit

"well then fox the fuck am I supposed to do I only flipped those switches and hit those buttons to make it look like I knew what I was doin." Naruto said with a grin

"_you're so hopeless alright hit that one will make it fly then you know fuck it I'll just download it to your brain."_ The fox said in an annoyed voice

"wait you can do that?" naruto asked with some shock

"_well I'll try bes__t the hell out of trying to teach it to you the fashion way like with the pelican and we both know how that one went."_ The fox said

"I think that one went fine." Naruto said with confusion

"_you don't remember the 'oh god oh god were gona die' part?" _fox says sarcasticly

"well for my second time flying and it being a fucked up bird I think I did pretty well." Naruto said defensivly "is there any risks in you 'downloading' stuff into my brain?"

_"not surefirst time I've ever tried it but I'm sure I cant do any more damage then what's already done."_ The fox tells him

"well that is reassureing." Naruto replies sarcasticly

"if you are done talking to your split personality will you please get going we do have a timetable to keep and some Spartans to save." Sakura said as she poked her helmet into the cockpit

"right, well have at it fox." Naruto said in defeat

"_this may sting a bit."_ The fox said as he began

"well I don't feel any… oohhhh." Naruto howled "the fuck."

_"ok now look at the panel you know what to do know?" _the fox asked

"hold on." Naruto said as he rubbed his head then looked at the panel and knew how everything operated on the panel now. "holy shit it worked."

"_did you ever have any doubt?"_ the fox said arrogantly

"well if only you could fix my eyes then we will be all set." Naruto smirked

"_hey that one is all your fault not mine but I think I may have figured out a way to fix it should have it done by the time we get back to the ship."_ The fox said

"good now let's go get those Spartans." Naruto said as the phantom moved forward and through the plasma screen of the hanger bay and they headed down to the planet

* * *

The phantom had just broken orbit and began flying over the scarred battlefields that were once the beautiful fields belonging to reach no just burned and littered with destroyed tanks and vehicles both human and covenant

"alright fox where is their beacon coming from?" Naruto asked the fox

_"just over that ridge." _ The fox said as he saw a way point pop up in front of him

"please tell me that is on the windshield and not my eyes." Naruto said in a disturbed tone knowing the answer already

_"want me to lie to you and make you feel better or be honest?"_ The fox asked

"that's what I thought geez I feel less human the longer you're in me." Naruto said with a huff

"_hey like I said before I will do what is need to you so you can survive you should be thanking me." _The fox berated him

" and here I thought it was cause you just wanted a bad ass vessel or whatever it is you call me." Naruto retorted

"_hehe well that to, now lets stay focused they should be coming up soon."_ The fox chuckled

"hey get ready but don't engage unless we get engaged." Naruto calls to the two in the back

"what, why they would show us the same kindness?" Locklear calls back in confusion

"cause they haven't realized we ain't one of them yet so I don't want to piss off an entire covenant armada with only one phantom and three helljumpers." Naruto says blatantly

"oh right alright holding off till they shoot first." Locklear calls back

"alright got them in sight they are on top of a tower surrounded by covies, this is gona be fun." Naruto says the last part to himself as they come up to a tower surrounded by covenant firing all kinds of hell on it and on turret being fired nonstop from it down on to the oncoming covenant horde.

"alright just gotta get over them and activate… shit" naruto yells as rounds begin to impact the phantom.

"what the hell have the covenant made us already?" Locklear calls out feeling the rounds impact the phantom and naruto swirving from the fire

"No the damn Spartans are shooting at us." Naruto yells

"the hell they doing that for don't they know we are friendlies?" Locklear calls back

"we are in an enemy phantom." Naruto retorts

"oh right what about hailing them with the radio?" Locklear suggests

"can't risk the covies getting wind we are talking to them then finding us out before we can get them." Naruto explained

"then what do we do?" locklear asked

"well Namikaze you are the one with all the crazy plans." Sakura finaly piped in

"aha so you finaly decide to join the conversation, and yeah I got a plan hopefully it works." Naruto joked

Naruto began fly up high enough for noble team not to shoot him when he was above them he killed the engines and they dropped

"the hell are you doing Namikaze." Sakura yelled as she grabbed ahold of the turret as the phantom fell

"you asked for a crazy plan." He yelled back then about thirty meters before he hit the tower he hit the engines again then activated the gravity lift and the Spartans were sucked up into the ship

* * *

Noble six had just held off another wave of covenant forces he was low on ammo and didn't know how much longer Emile would last who sitting down in the center of the tower propped up against a crate cradling his beloved shotgun.

"hey got another phantom coming our way." noble six yells to Emile as he swings the turret at it and fires causing the phantom to turn away "well scared it off for a little bit at least." Six said as he loaded his last belt of ammo on to the turret.

"ah Six might want to look up." Emile said looking straight up at something in the sky

"what are you talking… the fuck?" Six said as he looked up and saw the phantom he just 'scared off.' Falling from the sky at them then stopping a few meters above them and then he felt himself being pulled up off the tower and into the enemy drop ship, he brought up his battle rifle as he entered the ship.

* * *

Just as the two Spartans entered the ship the was a burst of fire from one of the Spartans rifles

"hold fire hold fire friendlies friendlies." Loclear called out as the burst almost took of his head and the Spartan relaxed his stance a bit after seeing the phantom had helljumpers in it

"holy shit never been happier to see helljumpers in my life." Emile said from the floor "now please tell my one of you is a doc I really need a patch up here."

"right here." Sakura said as she walked over to him but was blocked by six "he needs medical attention let me pass" Sakura said to him

"who are you guys, where did you come from?" six said to her

"go up front and talk to Namikaze he will let you know what is going on. Now let me do my job." She said with venom as six moved out of her way

"wait Namikaze I remember that name he was one of the crazy bastareds that came down to get the package from us still need too thank him for taking out that elite before it finished me." Emile said

"no need to thank me just survive we need as much help as we can get." Naruto called up from the cockpit

"no I at least owe you a beer when we get back to the ship. Hell for that and this rescue I owe you two." Emile says as sakura starts working on him

Noble six walked into cockpit and took the copilots seat then turned to naruto and said "tell me what is going on"

"alright I'll give you the short version, the AUTUMN was destroyed, a few of us along with the Master Chief made it off and commandeered a covenant flagship which is where we are headed now, we came here looking for survivors which the chief took one team to retrieve the remaining Spartans and then your beacon showed up and we came to get you." Naruto said as they began to break the atmosphere

"thank you for coming for us." Six said to him as he sat back in the seat and took over the copilots controls

"hey we gotta look out for each other, right?" naruto said with a smile looking over at Six who looked at his eyes and saw they were blue but slited

"what is up with your eyes?" six asked

"yeah I now the red realy brings out my mean looking side right." Naruto said with a chuckle

"yeah I can tell you haven't had much sleep but those baby blues with slits is just weired." The six said to him, this gave naruto a confused look on his face then he looked over at the reflective surface of the windshield and saw his eyes were still slited but they had gone back to his normal blue.

"yeah it has been awhile since I slept but the slit eye's story for when we get back alright." He said with that fox grin of his and six just nodded

_"Namikaze you reading me?"_ naruto heard cortana calling him over the radio

"what happened to radio silence?" naruto asked

"_covenant found us out do you have noble team?" _she asked

"yes we are on our way back now." Naruto reported

"_good get back here on the double the covenant are converging on our location getting ready to hit us."_ Cortana called

"roger punching it" he called back over the radio "hey everyone hold on we are gonna be rushing things now." He called to the back as he hit the thrusters

Naruto and the six saw the chief's spirit dropship just come out of the atmosphere headed toward the ship. Just behind them naruto's phantom made it to the hanger first it went all the way to the back and landed giving enough room behind it for the spirit to land. The guys from the phantom jumped out first and ran over to the spirit to see how they were. Kakashi was the first one out of the spirit.

"Namikaze what the hell I told you to stay on the ship and make sure nothing happened what the fuck do you think you were doing." Kakashi yelled at naruto

"we got a distress beacon from another Spartan team down there and went to retrieve them." Naruto said pointing over his shoulder as Six came out with Emile leaning on his shoulder.

"oh well…" Kakashi began but was cut off by cortana

_"is everyone on board?"_ she said over the radio

"yes get us out of here cortana." The chief called back to her

"_entering slip space."_ She said and everyone felt the familiar pull of enter slip space but this time it felt different

**END CHAPTER 5**

**A/N** alright I know been awhile but please review and as for six's armor just picture him in whatever armor you had him in when you played cause even if I put him any armor you'll jus think of your own armor anyway.


	6. Slip Space Battle

**CHAPTER 6 SLIP SPACE BATTLE**

"_ok something ain't right"_ fox said from naruto's shoulder

"how so?" naruto asked turning his head to him as the rest of the squad and Spartans came out of the spirit drop ship

"_it just seems familiar but…" _the fox began but stopped as he looked over as Dr. Halsey came out of the dropship holding a glowing crystal "_shit get that crystal in a containment field."_ He yelled as everyone looked over at the doctor and the chief snatched the crystal out of her hand and threw it in a small container just as they got rocked by something hitting the ship.

"the hell I thought we couldn't get hit in slip space?" kiba barked as he held himself steady on the side of drop ship.

_"normally yes but that crystal threw us into a weird alternate slipspace that we can be attacked in and it seems a few enemy snuck in with us as long as we don't sho…"_ the fox said but was cut off by cortana over the radio

_"returning fire."_ Cortana called out

_"no you dumb cunt"_ the fox yelled over the radio but it was too late

Cortana fired the plasma cannon only for it to disappear into the slip space and returned and hit themselves causing all of them to grab ahold of something so they didn't fall down

_"don't fire, the alternate space fucks with the objects within it and sends them off to random locations."_ The fox barked over the radio.

_"well that would have been nice to know beforehand_." Cortana called back

_"well if you had let me finish explaining things, you know what never mind just get us out of slip space the crystal is contained so going to normal slip space should be fine."_ The fox demanded

_"well I would like to but that last hit threw our engines out of whack so I can't I need someone to fix them externally."_ Cortana called back

"_of course it did round up some of those engineers and someone will have to provide them some cover while they go out and fix it."_ The fox said

"what engineers?" kiba asked

_"the floating blobs of blue with the tentacles!"_ fox nearly screamed at him

"ok ok calm down man." Kiba said defensively with his hands up

"alright squad lets go round some of them up." Kakashi said as they turned and left to round up the engineers

"young man." Dr. Halsey called out but was ignored "you with the A.I. can I speak to you for a moment?"

Naruto turned toward her and said "first off it's Namikaze not young man with the A.I., and secondly what?"

"where did you get that A.I.?" she asked

"none of your damn business that's where." He said to her

Halsey was taken aback by this rude comment "well yes it is my business since I program them for the military, among other things, and I don't ever remember seeing that one before." She said with spite

"_I think we're caught kid I just read her file and she is Dr. Halsey loooooot of red tape around her file but, cracked it."_ The fox said with a smirk of arrogance at his last comment inside naruto's head "_she seems to be telling the truth she does program the A.I.'s for the U.N.S.C., she also created the Spartan project, and has a vast research on the Forerunners."_ The fox finished

"_wait she knew about the Forerunners before we landed on that godforsaken ring and she could of known about it oh yeah we will have words with her, but after we get out of this mess."_ Naruto said back to the fox

"alright lady you may be some big hot shot in some lab or office but we are in my area of expertise so once we get out of this little situation we will sit down and have nice long talk ok?" he stated more then asked

"alright guess we will." She replied as he turned to catch up with his squad

"_well not sure if I should be impressed by his confidence or insulted by his tone. But anyway there is something about that A.I. I just got to know."_ Halsey thought to herself as she watched him run off

After about five minutes the squad had about seven of the engineers rounded up

"alright who will be on security detail?" Kakashi asked the chief

"I will take my Spartans on this one you guys deserve a break for everything you have done for me." The chief said as he turned toward his Spartan's

"I might not be yours but you can count me in." noble six said coming out of the shadows of the phantom

"SIX!? Is that you?" one of the Spartans called over from the chiefs side of the hanger

"that Jun?" Emile called over

"what and Emile? Didn't expect to see you guys again." Jun said as he walked out from behind the group of other Spartans

"well thanks for the vote of confidence, but if Jun is going so am I." Emile said as he tried to stand up but fell down again

"no you are getting medical treatment right now." Six said as he looked over at sakura who nodded and looked at Ino and Hinata who came over to help the Spartan up to the med bay

"fine docter knows best" Emile said as he looked at the three girls that were supporting him "right ladies?"

"hey remember one of them is mine and you'll have hell to pay if you start hitting on her, you hear me Spartan." Naruto said with a chuckle as Hinata felt a blush come over her face as she heard naruto's words

"well tell me which one so I can hit on the other ones." Emile said back with a chuckle

"well where would the fun in that be, oh and another is with sasuke so unless you want to deal with him as well you got one in three shot of hitting on the single one." Naruto laughed at the Spartans antics

"well better keep it to myself then was never really good at gambling." Emile shrugged as the girls took him up the hall to the med bay

"well guess you'll need a pilot." Polaski said as she walked over to the spirit only to be stopped by Locklear

"hey be careful alright." Locklear whispered to the pilot who he had grown close to over the past couple of days

"don't worry babe I got Spartans on my side." She whispered back with a flirtatious wink and put two fingers to her lips then put them to his helmet where his mouth was and walked over to the pilots seat.

"alright Spartans load up lets go, let's go." The chief called out to the Spartans as they got into the forked shaped drop ship

Kakashi watched as the Spartans boarded the Spirit and take off out of the ship, then looked to his side and saw the blond standing next to him "thought you would jump for a chance to work with those guys?" Kakashi asked

"Nah I hate fighting in space I like having my feet on solid ground not magnetized to the side of a ship, besides no helmet." Naruto said as he made the motion of taking off a nonexistent helmet

"right, well you might be able to find one in the supply room on the ship attached under this one." Kakashi explained

"what ship?" naruto asked and looked at Kakashi confused

"the _Gettysburg_ Cortana found one so we could go to U.N.S.C. controlled space then return for the covenant ship with a backup, it was all in the plan remember we go down to get the Spartans and she finds a ship while you held security, oh wait." Kakashi said as he looked down at the blonde

"hey we got another distress beacon couldn't just leave them down there." Naruto said defensively

"No, you made the right choice going after them." Kakashi said

"alright well I am gonna go sit in the phantom incase the need me out there." Naruto said

"ah that is why you didn't go with." Kakashi said as he turned to leave

"hey even Spartans need a backup plan for when things go to shit even if they don't know they have it." Naruto said with a smirk as he got into a phantom

* * *

It had been about thirty minutes since the Spartans had started the repairs on the ship and naruto was sitting in the phantom watching them on his monitor

"_alright we need to talk about this doc that wants to talk about me."_ The fox said as he appeared on Naruto's shoulder

"yeah I don't think the normal bullshit story is gonna work with this one." Naruto sighed

"_yeah I know so what do we tell her." _the fox asked

"how about the truth." Naruto replied

"_are you insane she will dissect us just to see how we tick."_ The fox said with a hint of fear

"perhaps or she may be able to help us get you out of my head and onto a chip she did say she has programed most the A.I.'s the U.N.S.C. uses she might be able to help." Naruto pointed out

"_I_ don't _trust her but you are right she may be able to help us there."_ The fox said shrugging his shoulders

"hey better to work with a known threat then work with an unknown threat, right?" naruto replied

"_guess your right"_ the fox replied "_hey looks like their almost done out there"_ the fox said as he watched the monitors just then a plasma torpedo came out of nowhere and hit the spirit drop ship just above them destroying it

"shit" Naruto yelled as he began hitting buttons to and got the phantom hovering and heading out the hanger

_"Namikaze get out there and get them out now." _Kakashi came over Naruto's radio

"already out the hanger headed their way." Naruto replied as he flew over the side of the ship toward the downed Spirit

Naruto reached the Spartans and saw only three standing with three others over their shoulders and he activated the grav-lift as he flew over them and the three figures put the unconscious ones in the lift and went back for the rest, by the end there were seven Spartans in the back

"we all in?" naruto yelled back

"we lost Anton and Li, but everyone else is here lets go." The chief called to the front with a hint of pain in his voice at losing two of his Spartans, Naruto punched it back toward the hanger

Once they reached the hanger they were met by the rest of the squad who were there to help the wounded. Naruto landed the phantom and opened the side doors and the squad rushed in to help them over to the med bay.

"cortana everyone is here get us out of this slip space and back into normal slip space." The chief called on his radio

_"on it."_ She replied and they felt themselves leave slip space for a few minutes and then reenter it.

_ "we are in normal slip space on a random trajectory."_ Cortana reported happily as everyone gave a cheer

"Namikaze may I speak with you?" Halsey asked as she walked up to the blonde

"sure." He said as he waked over to her

**END CHAPTER 6**

A/N alright another chapter down and just that much closer to home, yeah i know short chapter but oh well, well anyway been working on a new story but haven't had that much feed back on it so if you like my story's check it out it's a star wars fic about a kid raised by Mandalorians during the Sith Republic war, if not whatever but like always please review and I don't own a damn thing


	7. Doctor Visites

**CHAPTER 7 DOCTOR VISITS**

They had entered slip space at a random jump as per cole protocol. But they didn't have any idea on where they could drop off the covenant ship so they could come back for it later and they needed to do repairs to the _Gettysburg_ but they didn't have the supplies or know how on how to do it and they couldn't and they couldn't very well bring an unannounced covenant flagship into U.N.S.C. controlled space that was just asking for trouble. The squad and remaining Spartans sat on the bridge trying to figure this one out, while a few levels below a certain blond was talking with a particular scientist he didn't rightly trust.

"so Mr. Namikaze will you tell me where you acquired that A.I. from?" Halsey asked

"first its Lance Corporal not Mister, Doctor." Naruto said with a hard tone knowing he didn't want to let down his guard around this one cause he just got the feeling if he showed any weakness around her she would pounce on it.

"very well Lance Corporal where did you get that A.I." Halsey asked again

"normaly I would give some bullshit excuse on how I got my hands on this here pain in the ass." Naruto began

_"hey"_ the fox said as he appeared on the Data pad on his shoulder

"but seeing as how I am dealing with someone who seems to be very deep into ONI I believe it would just be a waste of time for me to spin a tale." Naruto said to her

_ 'damn and this was gona be our best yet to.' _ the fox said jokingly

"and I'm pretty sure you already have a few idea's on who or what he is, am I right on that?" naruto asked with a glance at her

"well I do have a few hypotheses but I am not positive on any of them." She said with a smirk getting more info from him then the kid truly believes he is letting on

"well lets hear your thoughts on what he is." Naruto asked

"why not just tell me?" Halsey asked

"cause you science types loooove your hypothesis or whatever you call them and I wouldn't want to deny you from having the one freedom you nerds get on throw out ridiculous stories." Naruto said with a smart ass smirk

Halsey couldn't help but smirk at his antics he was right the science community did like they guesses even if they were way out there

"well my first hypothesis would be you got it from you father, oh yes I put it together that you are general Namikazes child well one from the name and you look just like him… well a younger version of him anyway." halsey began

_"are you coming on to us?"_ the fox said as he crossed his arms and got a look of fear and disgust on his face

"but with that attitude he isn't any AI built by me or my people" Halsey said

"_then the ones built by your guys must be a bunch of sticks in the mud"_ the fox said with a smirk

"so the logical choice is your father had a third party make you an AI." Halsey replied

"only seems logical." Naruto said

"but even as a scientist the illogical is just more fun to hypothesis about." Halsey said with a rare smirk

_"ok now I know she is coming on to us."_ The fox said with the same look as before on his face

"ok then what is the illogical guess then?" Naruto asks

"well then illogical is that he is a Forerunner AI." Halsey baits

"well what makes you say that." Naruto asked

Halsey smiles on the inside at how well her trap worked "well one the knowledge he had on the crystal and that alternate slip space we were in without doing a scan of it first, second is the fact your being so secretive about it don't want people to find out too much about him." She said

"is that it? Cause the crystal thing is how do you know he didn't do a scan of it from here he could be able to do that since he may have been built from a different party, and because he was built by a different party I might not want people to know it so I am being secretive" naruto explained

"and finally the fact you didn't ask who the Forerunners where and you have previews knowledge on who they were I am one of very few people who have researched them, so a grunt wouldn't have any knowledge of them unless that AI told him about them." She said with a smile as she had him in a corner

"well apparently you weren't fully briefed by the chief on were we had just come from." Naruto said

"well it was pretty hectic trying to get out of there so he didn't take the time to tell me the details." She replied

"well in your research did you ever come across any reference to something called 'Halo'?" naruto asked, at this her eye's shot open with shock

"guessing you have well I don't' know what you know about it but we found it along with something else, and that is why I didn't ask about them when you mentioned them. Now any other theories on who this little guy is?" naruto asked

'_dude nice you got her good, haha' _ the fox laughed inside his head

"oh my you found the halo ring and I have a guess as to what else you find but please tell me I am wrong." Halsey said visibly shaken

"well if your guess was the flood then yes we found it." Naruto responded flatly

"oh I see, well what happened." She asked still shaken from this news

"well we destroyed the ring and the flood. But you can get a full debrief from cortana." Naruto said

"right well now as for him." Halsey said shaking herself back to the situation at hand

"well you are right he is a Forerunner AI." Naruto said

_"dude really just like that you tell her."_ the fox said a bit shocked

"we've been running around this enough." naruto said to the fox flatly

"so did you get him on the halo ring?" Halsey asked

"no I got him long before that but he was only activated recently after we came into contact with an object handed to me from Noble Six" naruto said

"the object I found in the ruins?" Halsey asked

"I guess but any way I'll tell you how I got him in my head from the beginning." Naruto said

"I think that would be best." Halsey said

"on one condition though." Naruto said

"and that is?" Halsey asked

"don't tell anyone in ONI I don't want to end up on a lab table being dissected like some lab rat." Naruto said in a very threatening tone

"alright just between you and me then." Halsey said

"good now it started on a sniper mission on proxy when I was with the ninth fox." Naruto began

* * *

After telling Halsey how he got the Fox and the situation of it stuck in his head also on the events on the halo ring but leaving out the part on how he transformed at the end and had red eyes up until he got back from the second time on reach she just looked at him with overwhelmed eyes

"well that is quiet the story." She said

"well that is the truth of it now any idea how I can get this guy out of my head and on to a chip?" Naruto asked

"well now I would have to do a few tests, but I will head down to the lab on the _Gettysburg_ and get things started down there and then I will need a few blood samples and do a few scans to see what is goin on in there." She said pointing to her head

"alright how soon do you think that will take?" Naruto asked

"a few hours maybe I will have Cortana call you when I am ready for you." Halsey replied

"well alright I guess I'll see you later than doc." Naruto said as he walked out of the room and headed to the bridge

_'dude we ain't gonna trust her are we?'_ the fox asked inside his head

_'only as about as far as we can throw her. but she maybe able to help us or at least get a better understanding of what is goin on here.'_ Naruto replied

_'yeah I guess but we still gotta be on guard around her.'_ fox told him

_'yeah I know but we really don't have choice here so we will keep her at arms distance for now, but lets go see what the game plan is from the rest of the guys.'_ Naruto said as he headed toward the bride

* * *

Naruto walked on to the bridge and sees the Spartans on one side talking amongst themselves and his squad on the other side talking amongs themselves

'_well talk about segregation.'_ Fox says in his head which just gives naruto a small chuckle as he walks over to his squad.

"hey guys whats the word." Naruto asks with a smile as he walks up to the squad

"well seems there is an asteroid colony that the chief knows about and that is where we are headed to see if we can find some way of fixing up the _Gettysburg _and getting back to U.N.S.C. controlled space." Kakashi tells him

"alright how much longer till we get there." naruto asks

"couple hours I think." Kakashi replies

"well do you know if the air locks to the Gettysburg are attacked and if life support works down there yet?" naruto asks

"well I am the wrong person to be asking on that one." Kakashi replies

"right sorry." Naruto said as he walked over to the counsel where Cortana's holographic avatar was standing

"_hey baby how you doing."_ The fox said as they walked

"_well didn't think it could get any worse but even a smart AI can be wrong from time to time."_ Cortana said as she turned to face them

"don't worry I won't tell, just ignore him It's what I do." Naruto as he brought his finger to his mouth to say he would be quite

"_hey that's not very nice."_ The fox said to him

"so reason I came over was just wondering if the life support was working on the Gettysburg, and if we had access to get into it I just want to take a nap in an actual bed, well as close to a bed as I can get." Naruto chuckled

_"hey don't ignore me."_ The fox tried to interrupt

"_yeah it should be fine it was one of the reasons I chose that ship is life support was still good."_ Cortana explains ignoring the fox

"_you guys will pay for this."_ The fox said

"alright just one last thing, I know it's hard but could you possibly send the directions to fox here so I can find my way down there." Naruto said with a pleading voice and puppy dog eye's

"_oh now you need me well fuck you." _The fox says to them

"_fine just get those puppy dog eyes out of here."_ She replies with a smile

"thanks" he says as he gets the directions.

"_oh you like cuties animals I can do cute animals watch this."_ The fox says as his avatar changes to a little baby fox with giant pouty eyes.

"alright fox lets go." Naruto says as he rolled his eyes and turned around

"_oh come on I almost got her to break I could of sworn I say a smile begin there."_ The fox complained

"dud just leave her be man she obviously doesn't like your jokes." Naruto began to argue

Cortana watched the two walk away before she let the smile crack here hologram lips she didn't not like the fox's antics he was able to keep the mood light and it eased her processors but she could never let him know that

Naruto walked back to the group oh hell jumpers with as he had just finished an argument with the fox about where a certain battery would be used for or where it could go now the AI just stood on his shoulder with his arms crossed facing away from naruto all pissed off.

"alright guys lets head down and get some sleep." Naruto said and Kakashi just nodded his head in agreement

"whats wrong with fox?" Sakura asked gesturing toward the fox

"oh he is just upset he got shot down again." Naruto chuckled

_"hey I didn't get shot down I wasn't even trying."_ Fox argued

"sure you weren't and the little fox puppy dog eyes where just for shits and giggles not to try and make her think you're cute" naruto replied

"_yeah like anyone thinks this is cutie. Hey Pinky is this cute?" _ the fox asked as he turned into the baby fox with big pouty eyes

All the anger from him calling her pinky melted away as she looked at the new AI's new avatar "oh my god he is so cute." Sakura squelled which go the attiontion of the other two girls and they saw the baby fox on naruto's shoulder and rushed over to him to see and they were all babbeling like school girls on how cute he was.

_"wow you really think this is cute thought you three would be more into this." _the little baby said as he changed again

The baby fox disappeared and in its place was a shirtless naruto with only his cargo pants and boots on they saw a chest of solid muscle causing all of their faces to go red .

"_want to see more?" _ the fox asked seductively as he undid the belt and top button of his pants as the girls all nodded

"oh no no no no no." naruto yammered as he grabbed the data pad and shoved it into his cargo pocket as his face went blood red all over

_"ah who turned out the lights."_ The fox called

"not funny fox." Naruto said

"_told you you'd pay."_ The fox yelled from his pocket

"hey we were watching that." The three girls yelled at the same time

"_they actually liked that geez and here I thought your were the perv of the group."_ The fox laughed from his pocket

"not helping fox." Naruto said shakily

"_not trying to."_ The fox replied

"well lets all get going and get some shut eye." Kiba said coming up behind the distracted girls and putting an one arm around Ino and the other around Sakura with his wolfish smile

With kiba's arms around them they snapped out of their trance and realized what happened and stood up straight Sakura put a hand to her mouth to fake a cough so she could whip a bit of drool from her lips and broke away from Kiba's arm

"well yeah we should all get some sleep I am gonna head over to Sasuke and get him moved over down to the med bay on the Gettysburg." Sakura says as she walks toward the make shift med bay they made on the covenant ship

"I'll help we also need to get Emile's ass down there to." Naruto said as he fell in trace behind her and they began to walk down the hall toward the makeshift med bay

"_hello is any one there can I come out now, its dark in here?"_ the fox called from inside Naruto's pocket

"are you going to be good?" naruto asked

"_yes I promise to be good"_ the fox replied sounding like a child begging to his mother

Naruto reached into his pocket and brought out the data pad as Sakura slowed her stride so she was walking with naruto

_"lets hope he hasn't learned his lesson yet." _Inner sakura said evily rubbing her hands together

Naruto brought the data pad to his face but there was no avatar on the data pad when a girl with long hair in two pony tails, whisker marks wearing a boots cargo pants and a small bikini top appeared on the data pad

"_is this better?"_ the fox said innocently as she began pulling at the bikini a bit

At this sakura began to flip "the hell is this." She yelled as she grabbed naruto by the collar and began shaking him

_"what rather prefer the other one then" _the fox asked with a peevish grin

"what nnnnooo." She stuttered '_oh hell yeah give it to me.'_ Her inner self began begging

_ "well didn't see you complaining when it was his image half naked."_ The fox said as he turned into the ninetailed fox form

"well I it just caught me by surpise that's all." Sakura tried to defend

"_sure what ever."_ The fox said

"hey sakura mind putting me down?" naruto asked as sakura realized she had him up against the wall

"oh right sorry." She said as she let go of him

"yeah its alright, but fox the hell is with you lately thought you were supposed to be some strict ass hard charging kill everything in your way AI but you been acting… well like me on libbo?" Naruto asked

"_well since I've taken my base personality from you I don't think I have figured out how to balance the two personalities you got the hardass marine in combat and fun loving child at hart in the down time just gotta find that happy medium."_ The fox replied

"well do it fast I am tire of these girls looking at me like a steak." Naruto said as he glanced over at sakura and put the data pad back on his shoulder

"what I would never look at you like a piece of meat. I'm not some animal" Sakura said defensivly as she stuck up her nose

"well maybe I would belive that if you weren't drooling again." Naruto said as he quickened his pace a bit and she stopped to whip the drool away only to find there wasn't any there

"hey get back here you." She said as she ran to catch up with him

"sorry but like he said kid at heart when not in battle mind set." Naruto said with a smile

"whatever." Sakura said him

"but at least you ain't got a second personality you can't control and if you let you're your guard he will embarrass you." Naruto replied with a sigh

"yeah can't imagine how that is." She said with a forced smile.

'_If only he knew.'_ Inner sakura replied evilly

'_shut up.' _Sakura said in her head

'_wait if he got into naruto's do you think he can come visit over here cause there are some fun things I would lik…."_ Inner sakura began as dirty thoughts filled sakuras mind causeing her to go scarlet

'_no no no no not letting that happen."_ Sakura yelled in her head as she shut her eye's and shook her head

"you ok?" naruto asked

"yeah fine" sakura said with a smile

"alright cause we're here" naruto said as he walked into the makeshift med bay

"hey guys hows it hanging." Naruto said with a smile as he walked into the room

"oh thank god, this guy has been going on nonstop about all the different chicks he's hooked up with since he got here, and I can't leave its driving me insane." Sasuke said from the bed he was laying on

"well maybe if you didn't have that stick so far up your ass you could get a laid and we could talk about the gals you hooked up with, if you've even hooked up with any that is." Emile goaded from the bench he was sitting on and leaning against the wall

"oh I've gotten with plenty of chicks hell my old ONI infiltration unit used to call me the infiltrator not because of my skills on how to getting into enemy bases." Sasuke yelled back

"sure man whatever, hey doc any way you can get me some place to lay down to this I think stab wound through the shoulder beats blind guy on who needs a bed more." Emile asked

"naruto please god tell me that is Hinata." Sasuke begged

"nope." Naruto said holding back a grin

"Ino?" Sasuke said pleading.

"nope not her either." Naruto said unable to hold in his grin

"ok I can explain." Sasuke said sounding like he was pleading for his life.

"oh don't worry that's all in the past so no harm done." Sakura said in a pissed off tone that even Emile felt a twinge of fear creep into him as a huge tic mark formed on her forehead

"Really?" Sasuke asked with a little hope in his voice as naruto walked by him toward Emile

"no dude your fucked." Naruto whispered to his friend as he passed his bed heading toward Emile

"help me." Sasuke begged

"sorry your on your own bro." Naruto replied with a bit of shame "now Emile let's get you down to the med bay on the Gettysburg

"alright." Emile replied thankful to get out of the room with the crazy chick as naruto through Emile's arm over his shoulder and helped him to the door

"hey Sakura you got Sasuke on your own right?" Naruto called back

"yeah I'll take goooood care of him." Sakura replied

"ok then." Naruto said as he turned to head out the door

"TRAITOR!" was all naruto heard as he left the room and headed down the hall

"you do realize you left your buddy for dead right?" Emile pointed out

"well could only save one right?" naruto said with a smirk knowing his friend would be fine maybe emotionally scarred for the rest of his life but alright "besides they nee to get the fights out at the beginning of the relationship any way."

"that's cold." Emile said

"not as cold as setting him up for a fall." Naruto said with a glance at the Spartan on his arm

"what me never." Emile chuckled

"_you both fucked the kid over even I ain't that heartless."_ The fox chimed in

"no one asked you fox." Both of them replied at the same time as the reached the airlock to the Gettysburg

* * *

Naruto had just dropped off Emile at the med bay and helped him out of his armor then got him into a bed, he was walking out as sakura brought in Sasuke. He looked fin till he looked closer and it seemed like the soul had been ripped from his body and sakura had a hug grin on her face and he couldn't get out of there fast enough.

Naruto finally found a room that seemed suitable and walked in dropping his pack then gear and armor and fell on to the rack and was almost asleep till he felt something wiggle between his arms and all he saw in the darkness was long black hair infront of his face. He wrapped his arms tighter around the body that was in them and let sleep take him away

**END CHAPTER 7**

A/N alright another chapter done like always please review. Mostly some comedy here gotta lighting the mood once in awhile right? But like I said on the last A/N I got another story so if you like star wars try it out its called SWTOR: Shadow Of A Bounty Hunter. So if you like my stories try it out. and i am posting this late at night cause i will be gone for a few days so if i have some fuck up's with my grammer forgive me i wasn't able to go through it that well cause i wanted to get it out before left


	8. Repairs and Runaways

**CHAPTER 8 REPAIRS AND RUN AWAYS**

Naruto had woken up and found himself in a small bed of the _Gettysburg_ and in his groogy state he looked down and found a half-naked Hinata in his arms wearing only her cargo pants and a sports bra. He wanted to stay like that forever but knew he had to get up. So he slide out of the bed without disturbing her then smelled himself and relized he stunk from all the sweat and dirt that had been caked on him from the halo ring and everything else that had happened

"Jesus I need a shower hopefully the hot water works in this bitch." Naruto said more to himself then any one in particular, as he walked over to the bathroom and began to shed his clothes and looked in the mirror to see a good amount of stubble growing from his chin, he then turned on the shower and waited and prayed that the water would turn warm and to his joy it did

_'well at least I can take a hot shower.' _He said to himself

_'and maybe if we're lucky your little girlfriend will join us.'_ The fox said in his head with a peevish chuckle.

Naruto closed his eyes and blushed as he thought about Hinata joining him for a shower but quickly shook his head of the dirty thoughts '_ok fox none of that dirty stuff we have more important things to do like getting back to earth and warning them about the forerunner threat.'_ Naruto told the fox in his head

_'maybe but nothing we can do about that other then sit back and enjoy the ride for now, so why not have a little bit of fun while we wait, besides you know you want to.'_ The fox replied

The two were so caught up in their argument they didn't notice the door to the bathroom slowly open and someone slip into the room.

'_you're such a perverted old fox.' _Naruto berated the fox

'_well I got most my traits from you remember.'_ The fox barked back

'_no bullshit you said you got it from mixing and matching memories of people in my past so do you dare blame me fo…'_ naruto began but was cut off as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and two soft mounds on his back and looked behind him to see a completely naked a Hinata pressing herself against his back and her face into his shoulder so he couldn't see her blushing face.

_'how the hell did she get behind us without us noticing? we must be slipping.'_ The fox asked

'_out of this situation that is the only question you have?'_ naruto asked the fox as he felt her arms tighten around him and her body press more against his back and his face went even redder

'_what? Don't tell me your complaining about it now just relax and enjoy its all you can do right, before I call you a fag for not taking full advantage of the naked girl wrapping herself around you begging for you to do just that.'_ The fox said

'_well when he is right he's right'_ naruto said to himself as he turned in her arms and he could feel her breasts pressing into his chest he brought his hand down to her chin and raised it up to his lips and kissed her and pressed her against the wall of the shower as their tongues fought for dominance and their bodies met and their hands began to explore each other's bodies she felt him press against her as she brought one leg up around his waist.

_" WE ARE ABOUT TO EXIT SLIP SPACE, ALL PERSONAL REPORT TO THE BRIDGE IMMEDIATELY FOR BREIFING."_ The PA system boomed cortanas voice throughout the ship.

At the announcement Hinata looked at the situation she was in and began to blush beyond red and slipped out of Naruto's grasp and ran out of the shower and bathroom with just a towel on, leaving a bewildered blonde in the shower wondering what the hell just happened

_'GODDAMN COCK BLOCKING THUNDER CUNT. OHHHH WAIT TILL I GET MY, I SWEAR TO WHAT EVER GOD OR GODS THAT ARE OUT THERE TO GIVE HER NO REFUGE FROM MY WRATH!'_ The fox began yelling inside Naruto's head but he just stood there dumb founded

"dude, the fuck just happened?" naruto asked out loud

'_we just got cock blocked that's what just happened.'_ The fox replied in his head

"riiight, well guess we better get changed over and see whats up." Naruto replied as he turned off the water and put on a towel.

'_serously your just gonna take that blue balling laying down, alright I disown you as my vessel, container, host and whatever other words you can think of that have to do with me being inside your head. Also give me your damn man card I am gonna shred that bitch up then burn the remains.'_ The fox pretty much yelled at him

"I prefer the word 'jailer' or 'guy stuck with annoying AI in head' but that one is just to long and trust me I will get pay back." Naruto said out loud with a forced grin as he got out of the shower and put on a towel and headed out of the bath room.

'_well good I'll give you back a third of your man card back another third after you get our revenge and the last third after you tap that ass.'_ The fox replied

"first two alright but as for the third it'll happen when it happens so don't interfere alright?" naruto responded, still talking out loud, as he walked out of the bathroom and found that hinata's gear was gone. '_well she changed quickly.'_ He said to himself as he walked to his pack and pulled out a fresh set of cammies and a black ODST long sleeve shirt and began to change and put his gear on

"_fine I'll give you half now and half when we get revenge on that blue bitch" _The fox said as he appeared on naruto's shoulder

"so glad to have your approval just remember don't let on we are mad at her or we might lose an opening to strike her." naruto said to him

_"right, right, right wait you mean to tell me you had a fresh shirt this whole time but kept wearing that torn sleeved one this whole time_"_"_ the fox replied

_ "_yeah just liked the look pretty badass but since we're in space now need an air tight suit." as they headed out the door and to the bridge of the covenant cruiser they were attached to

"_whatever let's just get up and see what that bitch wants"_ said the fox

* * *

Naruto walked on to the bridge of the covenant cruiser and saw he was the last one to get there the fox was on his shoulder with his arms crossed looking pissed off.

_"whats his problem?"_ cortana asked as naruto walked over to his squad

"oh he just woke up on the wrong side of the data pad." Naruto responds before the fox can say anything

"_very well since everyone who isn't in medical is here I will begin"_ cortana says as naruto looks around and the only ones he doesn't see are Sasuke and Emile who were still down in med bay recovering "_we will be exiting slip space near an asteroid field that according to the chiefs knowledge was once inhabited by an insurrectionist colony."_ Cortana continued

"woo, woo, woo you mean we are going to ask a bunch Innies for help yeah that is gonna go over so well bet they'll welcome us with open arms." Kiba barked sarcastically

_"never said it was the best plan but its our only chance we won't be able to reach earth with the damage the Gettysburg has sustained so we need them to help us repair it, we have no choice." _Cortana stated bluntly

"she has a point if we can't get the slip space drive working we won't be able to get home and warn them about the halo rings and the threat the forerunners possess." Kakashi explained

"yeah alright just saying I don't like it." Kiba said

"_your concern has been noted and we are here."_cortana said as they felt the ship come out of slip space the found themselves at an asteroid field but no sign of life or any colony

"you sure this is the place?" Asuma asked but as soon as he said that a bunch of small ships came out from around the asteroids mostly transports rigged with anti-fighter cannons and what looked to be a military stealth ship.

"_scanning and they are trying to hail us."_ Cortana said

"put them through I want to talk with them." Said an older man with a shaved head in a grey navy uniform with admiral ranks on his shoulder

"hey when did we get him on board?" naruto whispers to Kakashi

"he came was with the Spartans on Reach." Kakashi replies as the screen comes up and a middle aged man with black hair appears on the screen

"ah" Naruto replied

"I am governor Jacob Jiles leader of this little oasis from the war." The man on the screen said

"I am vice admiral Whitcomb of the U.N.S.C." the Admiral said to the governor

"now that introductions are out of the way what the hell do you want Admiral?" the governor asked the Admiral in a pissed off tone

"well we were hoping to get your assistance in repairing our slip space drive." The admiral said innocently

"seems your slip space drive works just fine to me." The governor replied

"for the covenant ship yes but we need repairs to the Gettysburg." The admiral explained

"well seems to me you only need one slip space drive now don't you." The governor replied

"well not if we want to get back to the U.N.S.C. can't very well roll up to the fleet with a covenant battle ship now can we?" the admiral said with a sly smirk

"but you can do it just fine to us now can't you?" replied the governor

"well can you help us or do we have to get more persuasive?" the admiral asked with a bit of malice in his voice

'_hehe think I may like this higher up after all._' Naruto smirked to himself

"oh how about we just tell you to fuck off or we'll launch our shiva nuke up your asses." The governor replied

The admiral looked over at cortana for confirmation "_admiral I am detecting a nuclear signature from his ship."_ She replied

"very well but know this we have ten plasma cannons on this ship and if you even try to fire that nuke we will blow your ship out of the sky first then work on your little colony once we are done with you." the admiral replied "cortona aim one cannon at the former ONI ship and the rest at the colony."

The AI looked at him with an upward eyebrow. "_yes sir."_ She replied and aimed the cannons at the targets

'_haha ok yeah definitely like this one.' _Naruto laughed in his head

"hehe you got some balls unlike most the U.N.S.C. brass I have seen, I like that alright I'll help you under one condition." The governor replied

"and what would that be?" the admiral asked

"you get my people out of here." The governor said

"and why is that?" The admiral asked

"cause you bastards probably lead the damn covenant straight to us and your our only way out alive, and that is the only reason I am helping you, so we have a deal?" the governor asked

"seems reason able so where can we park hope you don't mind if we double park thing is a damn boat." Whitcomb chuckled

"haha move it around to the back side of the colony and I will send some engineers over to have a look." The governor replied with a chuckle and the screen cut out

"_that was wreckless admiral."_ Cortana said _"you know we only had three working cannons and their coils are about to blow and they only have a few shots left each. Like I just told you in my report earlier today."_ The AI said to him with that upward eye brow of hers

"well I was always good at poker and I was always the best bluffer." Whitcomb replied with a smile

"_you just got lucky I am pulling the ship around the colony_." Cortana replied as the ship began to move

"well I am gonna go and check on the blind one then apologize to him as well." Naruto said to Kakashi and turned around to leave

"apologize for what?" sakura asked after over hearing him

"for leaving him alone with you last night, haven't seen eyes like that since well lets just saw I was scared down to my very soul." Naruto replied as he looked over at her

"_yeah even I was a bit scared."_ The fox said from his shoulder

All sakura did was smile at him

"like that I gotta get out of here." Naruto said as he ran out the door

* * *

Naruto walked down the hall of the Gettysburg on his way to the infirmary

_'think he is mad at me for leaving him alone with her?'_ naruto said to the fox inside his head as he turned into the infirmary and felt something whiz past next to his head and looked over to see a throwing knife sticking out of the wall next to his head

_ 'yeah I would say he s holding a grudge.'_ The fox replied back in his head

"nice throw man that one was close" naruto said with a chuckle and put his hand behind his head

"damn must be slippin I can normaly hit the target blind folded" Sasuke replied from the bed

"haha funny I just came down here to see how you were doing and apologize for leaving ya last night" naruto replied

"you ain't getting off the easy pay back will be a bitch." Sasuke replied with malice

"well glade to see your feeling better, if you hadn't threatened me I would be really concerned." Narut said with a chuckle as he walked up to the bed

"well any way where are we?" Sasuke replied with a smirk

"some colony built into anstroide" naruto replied

"wait is the leader of this colony named Jiles?" sasuke asks

"think so why?" naruto replies

"shit, I did a job here about a few years ago when I was with ONI, whatever happens do not let them know I am here." Sasuke pleas

"don't worry man." Naruto said to his friend

* * *

They had been at the colony for a few hours already sending people back and forth between the ship and the colony to repair the ship naruto had been sitting in the infirmary since they got there bullshiting with Sasuke and Emile and found out that Emile was feeling better and could even get out of bed on his own

"well I am gonna go check to see how things are going out there" naruto said as he got up from his chair and walked over to the door.

"alright catch you later man." Emile said as he sat back down in on the bed

Naruto walked up to bridge of the covenant ship and saw cortana standing on the counsel

_"well if it isn't tweedle dee and tweedle dum."_ She said as they came up

"well don't have to be so hostile now." Naruto said as they walked up "we just came here to ask how everything was coming along." He said innocently

"_yeah no need to be such a bitch."_ The fox said from his shoulder

"_well what put you in a pissy mood now aren't you."_ cortana replied

"don't worry about him he is just been like that more and more since we left the ring think he is a bit home sick." Naruto chuckled

"_no fuck that shit I want nothing to do with anymore flood they are even more fucked up then this kid and that is saying something."_ The fox replied

"well any way how much longer we got any idea?" naruto asked

"_they are almost done with repairs and we should be out of here in a few hours."_ Cortana replied once she was done talking the chief walked in to the control room

"have any of you seen Kelly?" he asked

"the female one that was with ya on Tulas?" naruto asked

"yes." The chief said in a neutral voice but was a bit shocked he remembered

"no man haven't seen her, only one I seen lately is Emile down in the infirmary, why?" Naruto replied

"I just haven't seen her in awhile and…" the chief began but was cut off by cortana

"_picking up a slip space anomaly."_ Cortana replied

"is it the covenant?" naruto asked with concern

"_no to small and it is leaving not coming. Putting it on screen."_ Cortana said as a screen popped up and they saw the governors ship entering slip space

"well guess he didn't want to wait to leave. Like a rat from a ship" Naruto chuckled just then another screen popped up with the governors pissed off face

"what the hell do you fuckers think your doing stealing my ship!?" he yelled over the screen

"what? Cortana scan that ship for any IFF transponders." The chief demanded

"_I got two Kelly's and… Doctor Halseys."_ Cortana replied

"what that bitch." Naruto yelled

"_what is your problem with her leaving."_ Cortana asked with her upward eye brow

"nothing never mind." Naruto said but still got a look from the the AI '_that fucking bitch she was supposed to get you out of my head.' _Naruto said to the fox inside his head

_'well guess she forgot about us and your stuck with me for now.'_ The fox chuckled

**BOOOOM!** Came from the Gettysburg

"the fuck was that?" naruto yelled as he dropped to a combat stance ready for a fight

"don't know lets go check it out." The chief said as they both ran down the halls toward the Gettysburg

They arrived to find everyone else already at the site of the explosion and naruto looked over and saw the charred remains of Locklear on the ground

"the fuck happened?" naruto asked

"looks like he blew himself up." Kiba barked

"well no shit but why?" naruto asked

"well he was pretty torn up about that pilot dyeing." Kakashi said

"but to take his own life like this why not just shoot himself?" sakura asked

"I think I can answer that" said noble six as he bent down and picked up a fragment of a crystal and held it up. "looks like he wrapped it in C-7 then jumped behind this for cover not realizing it was full of ordinance" noble six said

"well that's just great first the good doctor runs off with one of the Spartans stealing our hosts ship , then this, how can this day get any better" naruto asked sarcasticly

_"we have multiple incoming slip space ruptures… it's the covenant they found us."_ Cortana called over the PA system

"I was being rhetorical." Naruto yells as everyone ran back up to the bridge to see three covenant battle ships on the screen

_"we have three covenant battle cruisers."_ Cortana said as another screen with the governors face on it appeared

"damnt do something about them you have the plasma cannons shoot them or something." He yelled

"well you see only three of them operational we need to use your nukes along with them to take them down." Whitcomb said to the governor

"well guess we were both bluffing cause we only have one and its nonoperational" the governor said

"well then lets hope our cannons will hold out till we destroy them then." Whitcomb says as cortana charges up the cannons and fires them impacting and destroying two of them while damaging the other also frying two of their remaining plasma cannons.

_"damnt we only have one cannon left and if we fire it, it will over heat and be destroyed."_ Cortana says as they see the last ship trying to flee

"use it we cant let him get away to tell them where we are." Whitcomb orders and she fires the last plasma cannon and they watch as it impacts destroying the covenant ship

"alright you guys did it we will begin evac to your ship immediately." The governor said but was horror struck as they saw more slip space ruptures open up and thirty ships come out of them

"we need to evac now." The governor said to some one off screen

Whitcomb looked at the fleet in front of him and knew there was no time to get those people out of there and get away in time so he did the only thing he could do "cortana prepare for slip space jump."

"what did you say?" the governor said "you cant leave us here goddam you U.N.S.C. dogs you'll bu…" the governor was cut off as the transmition was terminated

Everyone stared at him in disbelief at his order to leave the colony to be destroyed "we cant hold out against them to get everyone onboard then get away and we have to warn earth about the coming invasion." Whitcomb said as he lowered his head "hundreds for millions. Duty be damned… I'll burn in hell for this. Cortana go and god forgive me." He said as they entered slip space

As they traveled through slip space everyone was with their own thoughts on what just happened naruto just stood there in disbelief '_how could he just leave them there to die?'_

'_well like he said we couldn't hold out to save them and get away, so he did what he had to we have to warn earth about the forerunner threat and the in…'_ the fox began but was cut off

"wait? What invasion?" naruto asked dumbfounded

**END CHAPTER 8**

a/n well another chapter done please read and review like always I love to hear what everyone thinks of the story hopefully one or two more chapters till this one is over then on to halo 2


	9. The Uneven Elephant

**CHAPTER 9 THE UNEVEN ELEPHANT**

the squad and Spartans were all on the bridge with their own thoughts on what had just happened leaving those poor souls for the covenant, naruto on the other hand had a look of utter confusion on his face as he walked up to Kakashi who was standing next to the main counsel

Naruto walked over to Kakashi and whispered "what invasion?"

Kakashi looked at him and just shook his head "you never listen do you well apparently the covenant already know where earth is and are gathering an armada to attack it."

"when the hell was this briefed?" naruto asks with confusion

"just after we got out of the abnormal slip space and into normal slip space." Kakashi says

"well I went to check on Emile and Sasuke after that so I missed it so can you brief me now?" he asks

just then the chief walked up after hear the conversation the were having "I'll brief him since you're going with us." Said the chief as he looked down at him

"wait what? Just me?" naruto asked

"yes this is going to be a raid, hit and run we need a small team we send to many we get cluttered up and might not be able to get everyone out so just the Spartans, yourself and your AI will be going on this." The chief said

_"wait thought you were taking one of my copies with you?"_ asked cortana as she appeared on the counsel next to them with her arms crossed and not a happy look on her face

_"what upset your boy toy is playing with another AI don't worry I'll give him back."_ The fox joked as he appeared on Naruto's shoulder which only got a sneer from the blue AI

"well that was the plan but you even said so yourself it wouldn't be able to work at full capacity like you normally would and this place will have top notch security, so since we do have to AI's we might as well use all the assets we have and we get an extra gun in the fight." The chief explain causing cortana to shrug in defeat seeing his logic in the strategy.

"alright works for me know what's the plan?" naruto asks the chief

"first we will infiltrate the _Unyeilding Hierophant_." The chief began

"the uneven elephant? Those covenant sure have weird names for things." Naruto interrupted

"any way once we infiltrate it using one of the phantoms in the hanger, the fox will enter its security system and tell us were the main engine room is we go there set it to over load then get out taking it and hopefully most the fleet with it." The chief explained

"seems simple enough. who will I be working with on this one?" naruto asked

"since you've already worked with them I will put you with Noble six and Jun." the chief said when the bridge doors opened up and out stepped another Spartan in black and red armor with a giant knife on his should and a distinctive scull scratched on his face shield.

"what didn't think you could have a party without me did ya?" Emile said from the doorway

"duuuude you good for this? You did have a plasma sword through the chest only a few days ago." Naruto asked

"don't worry about me nothing a little patch work, biofoam, and pain tolerance can't handle." Emile said while pounding his armored chest with one hand

"I would tell you to stay in bed that your in no condition to go on a mission but what do I know I'm only a doctor, I swear you're more thick headed then Namikaze." Sakura says as she walks out of the hall behind Emile

The chief just looked at Emile then at Sakura and asked "is he good?"

"well honestly you Spartans are deferent then normal patients the injuries he suffered one I have no idea how he is still alive let alone standing. You know Spartans better than I do so its your call chief." Sakura explained

"I'm good, I just need to kill some split chinned bastards." Emile said

"good enough for me now everyone who is going get prepped." The chief said to the Spartans as Emile walked over to the remnants of noble team who were standing apart from the rest of the Spartans.

Naruto looked at Kakashi who only nodded and he walked over to noble team "well looks like I will be with you for this op."

"looks like good to have you again." Noble six replied

"yeah man." Emile said as he walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder

"let's just get one thing straight I'm the thick headed one here." Naruto says to the skull faced Spartan

Emile just looked at him and started to laugh "alright it's all yours man but I do reserve the right to be thick headed just as much." He replied causing both of them to laugh

"alright if the two of you're are done go and get your gear ready and meet in the hanger in an hour." Noble six said to them as they all nodded and went to gather their gear

'_so what do we have planned for our pay back for that cock block earlier?'_ the fox asked naruto inside his head

'oh I got a plan for her and it will be soon.' Naruto said with an evil smirk as he walked back to his room to gather his gear

XXX

Naruto had finished gathering his gear and made a quick stop at the armory and picked up a silenced SMG as he walked down the hall he noticed he still had some time to kill before he had to be back up in the hanger.

_"the SMG thought you would go with something a bit bigger, and what about a damn helmet alreaady?"_ the fox asked as he appeared on naruto's shoulder

"well there's a time and a place to be the loud kid that pounds his chest but this is the time to be the quit kid in the corner that can kick everyones ass but holds it in till the time is right, and as for the helmet they didn't have the color I liked" Naruto replies with a smirk

_"your such a girl, and let me guess you were that creepy kid in the corner in school?"_ the fox asked

"I have no idea what your talking about." Naruto replied

_"well always knew you where fucked in the head and getting a clearer picture of how it came to be, that's all"_ the fox said with a sigh _"so we got some time to kill soooooo what's your plan for the payback?"_ the fox asked

"well first can you block those cameras from seeing us so she can't see us coming?" naruto asked

"_yeah easy she maybe top of the line for you guys but she is still pretty far behind the forrunner tech I'm made with."_ The fox said proudly

"and yet you still can't find a way to get out of my head, and your blocking her right now right?" Naruto replies snarkaly

_"shut up, and duh ever since you said you walked into the armory she still thinks you are there, any way what's the plan"_ the fox says upset at the blow to his ego

" good, just get us to the bridge then I will tell you what needs to be done from there." Naruto said

_"alright I'll set a loop on the cameras just before we enter their view and cut it once we leave them."_ The fox explained

"good now lets do what fox's do and get this prank started." Naruto said with an evil smirk as he walked down the hallway

* * *

After a quick detour to the bridge unnoticed naruto walked into the hanger where everyone was already waiting, he walked over to his squad as they gave him their good luck send offs till he got to Hinata who just stood there then lunged at him wrapping her arms around him.

"good luck and come back to me." She whispered in his ear then pressed he lips to his before he could reply they finally broke apart after a moment

"well don't worry I'll come back." He told her then leaned in to her ear and whispered "_and maybe we can finish what we started in the shower."_ At this she went beat red which just got a chuckle from the blonde as he turned toward the Spartans and began to walk towards noble team

"hey what's up with the pee shooter? And where is your damn helmet" Emile said as naruto walked up to them

"geez not you too." Naruto complained as he rolled his eyes

" 'me to' what?" Emile asked

"never mind" naruto said shaking his head with his hand at the bridge of his nose "any way I got Vera here for when things get loud." He said as he reached back and patted his stockless shotgun that was in its sheath on his back

"well anyway lets go get the briefing." Noble six said as he stood up from the crate he was sitting on and began to walk over to a counsel where the rest of the Spartans had begun to gather around

Once everyone was there cortana appeared on the counsel to find everyone staring at her with a shocked look on their faces which she noticed on all of the none helmeted faces (which was everyone but the chief)

"_whats the matter?"_ she asked with concern in her voice as she began to look around the room then noticed a certain blond and orange AI holding themselves back from busting out laughing then she looked through one of the cameras in the hanger and say her avatar had changed from just a human for to one that was the same but wearing a skimpy little nighty with a thong and bra. "_ok you two this isn't funny." _She yelled as the two couldn't hold it anymore and busted out laughing then began to roll on the ground holding his stomach

"haahhaha god its so funny it hurts." Naruto laughed

"_its not fun this is stupid."_ She said as her form flared up trying to form her old avatar but found it changed a bikini swimsuit which made the blond on the ground lean up to look and begin to laugh again

"_you two are so childish."_ Cortana began but the chief raised a hand to silence her

"alright you tell her how to change it back we need to get serious now" the chief said in a demanding tone

"right right right fox tell her how to change it back." Naruto said as he began to get up whipping a tear from his eye

"_yeah just try to change your avatar one more time those were the only two I put in and they would only work one time."_ The fox said as she flared up and her original avatar was standing in front of them once again

"sorry just needed a good laugh to lighten the tension cause it has been layed on pretty thick these past couple days." Naruto said with an innocent smile

"well thanks for trying to ease the mood but we have an invasion to prevent." The chief said as everyone refocused on cortana

"_right we will be coming out of slipspace shortly once we do the Spartans will take a phantom onto the Unyeilding Hierophant, once they infiltrate it they will find a way to the main engines set them to overload then get out of there."_ Cortana explains

"sounds simple enough." emile says

"how are we going to even find the engine room? We are going in blind we don't have a map of the place or any way of knowing where anything could be." Naruto asked

"_that is where you and your little fox friend come in_" cortana said with spite_ "you two are going with them so you can hack the covenant system and find everything you need and any extra intel if you can."_

"alright everyone to the phantom we will be leaving as soon as we exit slip space." The chief said as everyone turned and began to walk up to the phantom they had set out for the mission. "and Namikaze your flying."

"roger that. Lets go fuck this Snuffleupagus" Naruto said as he jogged over to the phantom as everyone just cokced their heads to the side wondering what the fuck did he just say, naruto got into the cockpit followed by noble six

"I have flown ships that don't even exist you could use my help." Noble six said to the blonde

"very well, but I know only reason you want to be up here is because of the leg room" naruto said as he looked back and saw all the Spartans cramming into the troop bay.

"well maybe a little." Noble six replied as he flipped a few switches and hit a few buttons

"_you already?"_ cortana asked through the com

"affirm." The chief replied as the doors closed

"_exiting slip space in 3…2…1… mark."_ Cortana said as they felt the ship come out of slip space amd their hanger door opened up and they could see the vast blackness of space " _and your clear go go go go" _cortana called over the com link and naruto punched it and they left their stolen covenant ship

* * *

The phantom came around the asteroid their ship had hid behind after coming out of slip space and the _Unyeilding Hierophant_ came into full view.

"holy shit that thing is fucking huge." Naruto said in awe

"yeah and we are gona blow it up." Noble six replied

"I like how you think Six" Naruto said with a smile as they flew closer and closer to the massive covenant station that was in the shape of two tear drops connected at the tips. "looks more like two squids kissing then a mastodon."

_"its hierophant not elephant or any other animal with giant ears or long ass nose."_ The fox said

"whatever; you telling those split chin bastards we friendlies, right?" naruto asked the fox

"_yeah yeah yeah the don't know we are here just fry over to the hanger lighting it up in your eye now, you do realize this would be easier if you had a fucking helmet!"_ the fox almost yelled at naruto

"what is it with you and the damn helmet thing." Naruto asked as the hanger light up in his eye

"_Well one we are in space and it's a vacuum means there is no air so if we somehow get outside we can't breath, and two you get shot at a lot and I am in your head so if you get hit in the head I get hit as well, anywhere else I can heal you with relative ease so you can run around bare ass as long as you have a helmet on we should be fine."_ The fox explained

"I would ask you to refrain from that." Six said from the co-pilots seat "and what do you mean he'll heal you?"

"_shit forgot you were here."_ The fox said quickly "_well keep this between us," _the fox said as he made sure the energy shield door leading to the cockpit was blocking the sound back to where the Spartans waited. "_ok I am not a chip on this data pad and I am not a human AI I am a forerunner AI and I am downloaded into his brain so I can enhance his healing and just about everything else he can do."_ The fox explained

"dude you just go and spill everything to a complete stranger?" naruto asks

"_hey if it wasn't for him handing you that forerunner artifact I wouldn't be here. And we don't have time to come up with one of your ridiculas tales."_ The fox said

"hey I can come up with ridiculas tales on the dot." Naruto defended

"realy then give me one." The fox challenged

"uhhhhh. Give me a second." Naruto said

_"point proven."_ The fox said

"wait so that cylinder thing had you in it?" Six asked

_"no it just gave me the energy to reboot my system I was in his long before that but on enactive, but that is a long story we don't have time for."_ The fox said as he pointed and they were almost at the hanger.

"and please keep the whole forerunner AI thing on the down low." Naruto asked six

"no problem I know how to keep a secret." Six said

"ok thanks man." Naruto replied as they entered the hanger "alright everyone tac up its gonna be hot." Naruto yelled as he landed the phantom and they all pilled out with their guns up but was welcomed by an empty hanger

_"calm down guys I when I requested to dock I requested an empty hanger to drop off some cargo. So no one is around."_ The fox said

"you could of told us that." Naruto replied

"_what I miss a bad ass guns up entrance? And you guys naiiiiled iiiit." _The fox said with a smile

"and you're supposed to be highly intelligent AI but act like a kid some times." Naruto said as the team moved to the door

_"you are always acting like that."_ The fox replied as the team stacked up on the door

"what ever just get in their system and tell us where the engines are." Naruto said as he placed his hand on the control panel next to the door and his hand glowed indicating Fox had entered the system

_"alright we have two choices to get to the engine room one is shorter but we will have to go through a hanger full of covenant with little cover or go through the temple which is a long way around but either way gets us there."_ The fox proposed

"We'll take the temple, we are short on time and if we get into a fire fight and get held up it won't be good" the chief said

"alright sending the directions to your HUD's ." the fox said as a way point showed up on everyone's HUD's

"good Six your team on point." The chief said to noble team

"roger that chief, Namikaze Emile up front." Six yelled as Namikaze Emile each took a side of the hall way with their guns up

The team moved down the hall with no resistance and finally made it to the temple doors. Naruto moved up on the side of the door and Emile did the same on the other side as the rest of the squad hugged the walls outside the door naruto held three fingers counting down on them and when he got finished he made a fist as he hit the button for the door and they all came in to see a bunch of brutes standing around the room in a shocked look on their faces as they saw a bunch of giant humans and one short one enter their holy worshipping chambers

"shit." Naruto said as he leveled his SMG on the nearest brute and fired a burst into his head and it turned to pink mist

"kill the heretics!" a chieftain yelled from the center of the room and raised a gravity hammer over his head while point at the Spartans with his other hand when his head blew apart as well

"who said a fifty cal. Wasn't good for close quarters?" Jun said as he lowered his smoking sniper rifle and jumped behind cover with the rest of the team

"damnt fox why didn't you tell use these room was full of fucking brutes." Naruto yelled at the fox as he swung up and fired another burst hitting another brute.

_"sorry they didn't have any camera's in this temple something against their religion about watching while they worship or something." _The fox explained

"whatever, how the hell do we get out of here." Naruto yelled as he fired another burst

_"one sec, there take that door and it will lead you straight to the engine room." _ The fox said as the door way lit up on everyone's HUD

"hey chief you got that." Naruto yelled

"yeah everyone move it." The chief yelled as everyone moved fired and moved to the door naruto was the first and took cover at the door frame and Emile took the other side as everyone else ran past them when one of the Spartans turned to fire she took a brute shot to the chest blowing her chest wide open.

"damnt Grace!" the chief yelled as he tried to move to her but couldn't due to the plasma and spiker fire. "Namikaze cover us we need to set her fail safe device." The chief yelled to naruto

"got it." He yelled as he swung back and fired into the temple 'hey fox you think we can do that rampage thing again?' naruto asked the fox inside his head

_'ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!? LAST TIME WE DID THAT WE ALMOST DIED IF IT WASN'T FOR THE CHIEF WE WOULD HAVE BEEN CAUGHT IN THAT EXPLOSION!' _the fox yelled at him

'yeah well can we do it or what cause I don't this looks like it we need it.' Naruto replied

'_no not that shit again I was astonished you survived from that at all let alone recovered. No not again'_ the fox said sternly just when another brute shot blew up next to him

"damn't fox it's the only choice we have right now." Naruto yelled out loud

_'fine I'll do it.' _Fox said in a defeated tone as Naruto closed his eyes lowered his head inhaled

"Damn't Namikaze pull your self together…" Emile yelled over to naruto but stopped mid-sentence as he looked over at naruto who's nails began to grow more claw like and a strange orange aura began to surround him and he opened his eye's and emile was staring into a pair of orange slit eyes that gave him a grin that had extended razor sharp canine's. "Namikaze what the…?" emile asked but couldn't finish his sentence

"lets do this." Naruto said as he stood up and rushed back into the temple with his SMG up and fired at anything that moved with precision

Emile was awe struck at the speed naruto was moving at he could barely keep up as the fire from the temple lessened and the chief was able to move up and set grace's fail safe device

"_we're set, six pull back your team we are moving out."_ The chief called over the radio

"right." Six said as he yelled up to Emile. "hey grab Namikaze we are moving out."

"I can't he rushed in there after…" emile said pausing thinking about what he had just seen the blond do "I don't know but he is in there right now."

"what?" six said confused "what do you mean?"

"he went all crazy eyed and rushed in there we have to go get him." Emile yelled back

"damn't." six cursed under his breath "chief Namikaze rushed back into the temple we are going to get him move on without us we will make sure they don't follow you from this way and find our own way out."

"_damn't, roger that, that guy has a personal vendetta against brutes, but alright I'll radio you when we have everything set_." The chief called over the radio

"alright emile jun on me we are moving in." six yelled as they all picked up and rushed into the temple as graces suit self-destructed

* * *

As noble team entered the temple they saw dead brutes everywhere and then looked over and saw a group of them on the far side of the temple trying to fight off a certain unhelmeted hell jumper who had a strange glow or aura surrounding him.

The blond ran up to a brute minor as it swung at him and he jumped up on its arm and ran up it and fired a one handed burst into its head, then jumped off its back dropping the now empty weapon and landing like a cat with one hand on the ground only to look up to see a chieftain raising a gravity hammer to come down on the blond. At the sight of the chieftain the team snapped back to reality and began to engage the remaining enemy forcing the chieftain to become distracted as he swung down on naruto allowing him to dodge the blow that smashed the floor where he was and brought his hand into the chieftains gut as his claws ripped through his gut letting loose the brutes blood as it sprayed all over covering naruto in it as noble team ran up firing at the remaining brutes in the room

"dude what the fuck happened to you?" Emile yelled at naruto as he looked at the blood covered trooper

"well this is a little side effect of having a forerunner AI locked in your brain." Naruto said as he looked up at the team with his demonic looking eyes

"_hold on I can explain_" the fox said as he appeared on naruto shoulder

"alright talk." Six said as he looked down at the AI on naruto's shoulder

"_well can we do this on the move cause I don't want to be here when reinforcements get here."_ The fox asked

"no we have to hold here till the chief says he has set this place to blow." Six said

_"Noble this is chief_" they heard over the radio

"send it chief" six replied

"_we are set find a way off this thing and meet back at the Gettysburg."_ The chief ordered over the radio

"roger that chief." Six replied

_"well that is convenient"_ the fox said as he made his way to the hall leading to the hanger bay.

"alright walk and talk go." Six said as he followed naruto at a slight jog down the halls and the fox explained what he really was

* * *

"so you're a forerunner AI developed to weaponize the body?" Emile asked

_"yep_" the fox replied

"to fight off this threat called the flood you guys and the chief fought on this giant artificial ring?" emile asked

_"yep_" fox replied again

"sounds like something from a bad sci-fi movie or game." Emile chuckled

_"yeah I know but that is how it happened and what I am."_ The fox explained "but any way we need to hurry this form takes a toll on his body and if we don't change back to normal it could have perment effects." The fox explained

"then why don't you go back to normal now." Emile asked

_"cause only way to get back to normal is to make him go unconscious and I don't think you want to be dragging his limp body around so all we have to do is get back to the phantom get out of here and put him in a nice bed."_ The fox explained "_preferably with a certain little doc in the bed with him"_

"not the time for your perversion fox." Naruto said while fighting to stay awake as the doors to the hanger came into sight as they came through the door they found it wasn't as vacant as when they got there

"shit." Emile said as everyone jumped to cover but naruto who only got a pissed off look on his face and let out a low growl and charged at the line of grunts swinging his clawed hands ripping a grunts head clean off then pulling out his shotgun while ducking under an elites swing with a plasma rifle and rolling between its legs to its exposed back and letting off a buck shot into its back, then turning and finishing off the rest of the grunts who were in disarray from their leader being killed.

"holy shit man that was awesome." Emile said as he walked up to naruto but only slumped to a knee but was caught by emile "come on man lets get you back"

"I hear that." Naruto said as they walked over to the grav-lift on the phantom and were pulled into the troop bay and the six moved up to the cockpit and got them out of the hanger while emile sat naruto down in the corner "thanks for getting me out of there man."

"hey you've saved my ass twice so it seemed like the right thing to do." Emile chuckled

"just one thing." Naruto said

"what's that bro." Emile asked

"don't tell anyone about what the fox really is. I don't want to find myself on some science table." Naruto chuckled

"heh yeah no problem man. None of are gona talk." Emile promised as everything went black and naruto passed out.  
**END CHAPTER 9**


	10. Welcome Home

**CHAPTER 10 WELCOME HOME **

Naruto woke up to find himself in a hospital bed yet again

'dude we really gotta stop getting sent here after every mission.' Naruto said to the fox in his mind

'_what do you mean 'we'? Its always your damn fault we end up in this fucking place.'_ The fox snapped at him

'it's a group effort I'm sure.' Naruto replied

_'whatever arguing with you is like arguing with a child, just a waste of time.' _The fox replied shaking his head

Naruto began to look around the room then relized there was something snuggled up next to him he looked down and saw Hinata in the bed with him curled up next with one arm drapped over his chest.

_'how the hell did I not notice this right off the bat?' _naruto thought to himself _'I must be slipping'_

_'sweet emile followed through on my request'_ the fox said with glee

'wait what request?' naruto asked but before he could answer Hinata started to stir and her eyes opened to see naruto was awake

"Naruto your awake." She said happily

"yeah but how long was I out." He asked her

"a few days I wasn't sure you'd wake up." Hinata began as tears began to form in her eyes

"don't worry see I'm fine." He replies to cheer her up

"but I almost lost you again." She says as tears began to run down her face "you always do this no matter the danger or risk to your self you always run head first into the worst situations you can find then come back almost dead."

"well that is the job sometimes you need to put yourself on the line so the rest of humanity will have a chance." Naruto says

"but I don't want to lose you." She cries as she jumps on him and presses her lips to his which shocked him at first causeing him to tense up but then loosen as the kiss grew deeper and he began to wrap his arms around her and begins to hold her tight

"well looks I picked the right doc huh?" a voice said with a chuckle from the foot of the bed and they looked up to see Emile along with the rest of the Spartans and their squad standing around the foot the bed.

"epp" Hinata squeaked as she jumped off naruto and stood next to the bed

_'goddamn cock blocked again seriously this is fucking retarded.'_ The fox yelled inside naruto's head and he was relieved the data pad wasn't for the fox to broadcast his rant to everyone around.

"well looks like you're feeling better." Sakura said with a giggle and wink

"damn wish I had bed side manner like that." Kiba laughed

"maybe when we get back to earth I can break a few bones for ya so you can go to the hospital and meet one of those nurses." Naruto chuckles

"you're such a pal." Kiba smirks

"only cause we're friend's, now how far away from earth are we and what happened after I passed out?" naruto asks

"well after we escaped the _Unyeilding Hierophant_ the covenant fleet began to chase us but Admiral Whitcomb and Haverson took the _ascending justice _and broadcast a feed with a hologram of the crystal that was destroyed back to the _Unyeilding Hierophant_ and the fleet followed them and when it blew it took out more than half the fleet and them with it." The chief responded

"damn." Naruto said as he dropped his head for a second of silence for them then raised it back up and asked "alright then where are we?"

"should be arriving at earth shortly." The chief responded

Naruto nodded "alright"

"well leave you to alone for now so you can give him a good check up then Hinata." Sakura said with a wink as she began to push everyone out of the med bay

"right" Hinata replied nervously as she watched everyone leave then looked down at naruto who was looking back up at her with a grin

"well then here we are again just you and me where we?" naruto asked seductively

"uh somewhere around here." She said as she lowered her head down to his as their lips came closer together

"if you to are gona do it then keep it down I'm trying to sleep." They heard a new voice saw from the other side of the white curtain

at this new voice Hinata shot straight up and said "I-I-I'll comeback an check on you in a bit naru… I mean Namikaze." She said in a failed professional tone of voice and scurried away out of the med bay

"_ok goddamn cock blocked twice in ten minutes I will not stand for this!" _The fox's voice came screaming from below naruto's bed and he looked down and saw his gear on the floor along with his data pad in the drop pouch as he rummaged through his gear to find it

"damnt Sasuke. The fuck was that for?" naruto asked

"for walking in on me and sakura back on the Autumn." Sasuke chuckled

"wow you really hold a grudge don't you?" naruto asked sarcasticly

"you have no idea." He replied

"what ever I'm heading out of here." Naruto said as he swung his legs off the bed and began to change back into his gear.

"what and just leave me here alone again?" Sasuke asked

"yep just you and your thoughts have fun." Naruto said

"no please don't go I have had enough time with my thoughts and they are starting to get on my nerves." Sasuke replied

"well call Sakura to keep you company." Naruto said

"my radio was shot when I took that plasma sword to the face and she thinks you and hinata are hooking up in here so there is no way she will come back in here for a while." Sasuke said

"well that ain't my problem now is it." Naruto chuckled as he finished putting on his gear and headed to the door

"hey wait I was just giving you a hard time get back here man this ain't funny." Sasuke yelled to him from his bed

"_ha that's for cock blocking us dick."_ The fox laughed as he appeared on naruto's shoulder and stuck out his tongue and pulled down his eye lid with his middle finger

"he can't see you dumb ass." Naruto said to the fox

"_what? I mean right I knew that_." The fox said defensivly as they walked down the hall toward the bridge

_"ATTENTION EXITING SLIP SPACE"_ cortana's voice sounded over the PA system as they felt the ship come out of slip space

"we back already?" naruto said as he quicked his pace to the bridge

Naruto entered the bridge and saw earth on all the monitors then saw a battle group of U.N.S.C. ships heading toward them in battle formation

"why does it look like they are ready to attack us?" naruto asked

_ "that is because this ship was listed as lost in battle they may think we are a covenant unit that took a broken ship patched it up and flew it into human space_." Cortana said

"wait so they are going to attack us?" kiba barked just then a transmission came on to the screen and they saw a man in his mid-thirties appear

"identify yourselves or we will open fire on you." The captain of the other ship said

"this is Spartan one-one-seven master chief I am returning with survivours from reach allow us to pass and get our wounded to a medical facility." The chief demanded

"oh uh well Spartan I will have to clear this with command can you send me a roster with who is all aboard and who is all injured along with their injuries so we can get thing ready for them while I get this cleared." The captain said a little flustered at hearing that he was speaking with a spartan

"very well cortana send him the information." The chief said

_"very well."_ She said as she sent the info to him

"alright master chief I will get on this right away." The captain said as the screen went black

"this might take a while so I am gonna go hit the sack for a bit." Naruto said as he stretched and began to walk to the exit

Just then the screen came back on but with a new man on it he was older and bald "welcome back chief you are cleared to dock on the _Cairo_ station." The man said

"thank you admiral hood and we have urgent information for the fleet." The chief said

"we'll get to that in the debriefing." Hood said

"sir it's the covenant they know where earth is and they are getting ready to invade." The chief said

"what? damn't well we knew they would come here eventually just wish we had some more time." The Admiral said as he rubbed a hand across his bald head "very well just dock and we will deal with it soon."

"yes sir." The chief said as the feed cut and they made their way to the _Cairo_ defense platform

* * *

After about a half hour they finally docked with the _Cairo_ and they had wheeled Sasuke out to the air lock in a wheel chair with his eyes still wrapped. When the air lock opened a bunch of marines stormed in with weapons up it took all the discipline they had not to react to the marines as they walked around the squad.

"all clear." One said into his radio and in walked a few medics in white uniforms

"I can take him from here." One said to Sakura and she reluctantly stepped away from the chair and let the medic take him away

Another medic in white walked up and asked "is their any one else in need of medical attention?" and no one said anything

"emile over there had a plasma sword through his chest and needs to get checked out." Sakura said

"im fine." Emile said as he hit his chest then clutched it immediately regretting it

"well everyone is going to get checked out and will not be on any active duty till I say they have a clean bill of health." Came a voice from inside the air lock and everyone looked up to see a bleach blond woman with a huge rack standing on the opposite side of them smirking

"Lieutenant Tsunade you made it back from reach." Sakura yelled with excitement

"that I did and I'm happy to see you did as well." She said with a smile

"yeah but I thought I saw the _tremors deal_ destroyed in the wreckage around reach?" sakura asked

"well fortunately I was able to evacuate to another ship before she went down, was able to come here." She explained as everyone began to walk off the ship and follow Tsunade toward the med bay just then they began to hear a commotion from down the hall that drew all of their attiontion

"where is he I'll kill him I don't care what the hell he has survived I'll kill him." They heard a voice of what sounded like an older man

"oh dear god please no." naruto begged to no one "anyone but him."

Just then an older man with long white hair came bursting from the crowd of people wearing a naval outfit with fleet admiral rank on his shoulder's

"shiiiiiit." Naruto moaned

"who is that" kiba asked naruto

"my godfather, Jiraiya" Naruto said as he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head

"there you are!" Jiraiya yelled as he pointed at the young blond

"wait you godfather is the legendary admiral Jiraiya?" Kakashi said in shock

"he is just an old perv that was retired from the Navy." Naruto said as Jiraiya came up to them

"attention on deck." Kakashi called as everyone snapped to attention and faced the white haired man and he snapped to attention as well and snapped off a salute

"as you were." He said as everyone relaxed. "but you oh you are gona get it." He began but was cut off as Tsunade stepped between them

"excuse me sir but I am gonna have to ask you to leave my patients alone till I can give them all a once over to make sure there are all fit for duty and you busting in here yelling at them isn't helping, and no I don't care what rank you are cause medical takes priority here and I am head of the medical department here on the _Cairo_" she snaps and Jiraiya backs down cause he knows she's right

"fine but get him done first so I can deal with little brat." Jiraiya replies

"fine." She replies as everyone including Jiraiya follows her into the med bay but Jiraiya was forced to sit in the waiting room from them

Naruto's checkup was done with but he didn't want to go out cause he knew he had to deal with his godfather so he waited till everyone was done and they all left together to be meet by a really pissed off looking Jiraiya and a new man with blond hair who was wearing marine battle armor with four stars across the left side of his battle armor and look like an older version of naruto

_'shit.'_ Was the only thing that naruto could think of as he saw the two of them

"attention on deck" Kakashi called as everyone snapped to attention and the two officers both snapped to attention and snapped of a salute

"alright brat front and center." Jiraiya said as he pointed in front of him and naruto did as he was told and stood in front of the both of them

"you know how much trouble your in?" Jiraiya yelled but naruto remained silent "first you go AWAL from the academy then lie about your age to join the infantry." Jiraiya began

"hey who is the guy on the left" kiba whispers to Kakashi

"that is general Minato Namikaze." Kakashi replied which got a bunch of shocked looks went from him to the general who was just stand next to the white haired man who was going ballistic on the younger blond

"you mean he is…" sakura began

"yep Naruto's father." Kakashi finished as everyone looked back and forth between them see the similarities

"well look what you get to look forward to? you might get lucky and he ages as well as his dad." Ino whispers to Hinata with an evil smile and chuckle which just made the shy little girl buckle up and go beat red '_to easy.'_ Ino thought to herself at how easy it was to get Hinata to get like that

"and…" Jiraiya began but was cut off by Minato walking up and placing a hand on Jiraiya's that was pointed right in his sons face

"that's enough Jiraiya cant you see he is already tuned you out?" Minato said with a chuckle

"what?" Jiraiya said as he took another look at naruto who had locked his body and was staring off into nothingness "goddamnt so he hasn't heard anything I said."

"doubt it." Minato replied and this made Jiraiya throw up his hands and walk away from the blond and throw a little tantrum behind minato as he walked infront of his son and snapped his fingers infront of his face snaping him out of his trance

"what do you need sir?" naruto asked as he looked up with pain and spite in his eyes

"I understand if your mad at me I would be too for leaving you alone for all those years but I cant change the past so all I can only say I am sorry and try to start anew how about it…son?" minato asked as he held out his arms to give naruto a hug.

'_that is so touching.'_ The fox said with a whimper inside naruto's head

'are you crying?' naruto asked the fox

'_no. ahahahahha_' the fox replied but then busted out into tears '_its just so heart warming you gotta hug him and try anew.'_

'fine if it will keep you from crying in my head anymore.' Naruto complained to the fox and he gave his dad a hug and every one was watching and the girls had a little bit of tears forming

"alright I guess but this is the last time we do any touchy feely crap alright?" naruto said as they broke away from the hug

"agreed." Minato said with a smile when Jiraiya burst in and began yelling again

"oh no you ain't getting off that easy you ran away from one of the best military academies in the U.N.S.C. your gona pay for that and lieing about your age to join and…" Jiraiya began but minato cut in again

"don't worry about any of that I already took care of it back when you first signed up." Minato said

"you what?" Jiraiya said

"well it was obvious he didn't want to go officer in that two months he was there all he did was start fights and intentionally flunk tests to get out." Minato said

"fine but there is one thing he will not get away with that you can't get him out of." Jiraiya said with a evil grin

"and what would that be?" minato said

"before he left the academy he snuck into my office stole my original copy of the Icha Icha series along with all my research for the next book and I haven't been able to do any more research cause I was in charge of the academy." Jiraiya complained at the word of his favorite series Kakashi picked up his head

"well he does have me there where did you put it?" Minato asked naruto

"hehe you'll never find it you old perv." Naruto said as he began to run away from the two

"you damn brat I'll kill you." Jiraiya yelled after him but he was already gone.

"hahah your more upset over those papers then the rest of the shit he pulled aren't you?" minato asked

"yeah the rest of it I knew you already approved it and was hoping ot hold it over his head a bit but those books are my lifes work." Jiraiya said as he lowered his head in defeat when he felt someone walk up behind him

"oh sir if it isn't to much trouble could you sign my copies of your books?" Kakashi asked as he held up three books that where well worn

"I could get you a brand new set and sign those for you" Jiraiya said

"no sir please these ones these books have been with me through every battle I have been in and mean a lot to me so please sign them." Kakashi begs with his one puppy dog eye

"well if they mean that much to you then fine you just gotta do one thing for me." Jiraiya says

"anything sir." Kakashi says as he snaps to attention and salutes

Jiraiya grins evily as he puts an arm around Kakashi and pulls him around a corner "find out where the hell my godson hid my fucking notes and I will send you a signed first edition of the new book I have been working on and it will come out sooner if you get me my notes." He tells the white haired Cyclopes as he signs the three books Kakashi gave to him

"I'll see what I can get out of him" Kakashi said with a nod

"that's a good man." Jiraiya says happily as he pats Kakashi on the back and Kakashi leaves to find his squad

Kakashi sees them ahead of him and he runs up to catch them and finds kiba and naruto were talking

"so what was the admiral going on about you stealing something of his?" kiba asked

"oh his original book and notes for his perveted books he wrote. The _Icha Icha_ series." Naruto replied

"Wait your god father wrote those books?" kiba asked in shock

"yeah unfortunately." Naruto said shaking his head

"so where did you hide them? If you don't mind my asking" kiba asked

'_alright thank you kiba this was easier than I thought.'_ Kakashi said to himself with his signature eye smile

"haha I hide them at my old farm house on Harvest on my first tour I got lucky enough to find the place had my family name on it and everything hid it under the floor board rats have probably gotten to it by now." Naruto laughed

And as his triumphant feeling came it left just as fast as Kakashi slouched at hearing wehre it was. '_well at least I can tell him where it is'_ Kakashi said

"let's not worry about that lets go get some food and some rest and prep for those damn covies coming to our home." Naruto said as everyone agreed and they headed off to the chow hall to get some much deserved chow and some well-deserved rest.

**END CHAPTER 10**

A/N well finally done with this section I will be starting a new story for the second game but I want to work on some other stories first but wanted to finish this one first. Now I am gona be trying to figure out how to do the poll thing on who I should add to the squad so the teams will be even again the two I have picked are Sai or Konohamaru but whoever doesn't win will still make an apperence in the story just not sure how big of a role he will play. And new characters that will be introduced from the naruto verse will be the sand siblings, Karin, and maybe Killer Bee not sure on him yet.

Also I was thinking of throwing in some characters from other series' as other side characters like Natsu from fairytale as one of those flamethrower guys from halo wars, also Ichigo from bleach, Ash from pokemon, or Bit cloud from zoids these ones are all just thoughts on who I can add none are definite and if I do add them they will be more halo verse attitude like I did with the naruto characters and will have to find a job that suits them in the halo verse so if you have any other characters you want to suggest comment or message me


End file.
